Les Nondits
by Lunastelle
Summary: Peter est enlevé et interrogé d'une manière innovante. Se situe après l’épisode grey matters saison 2 épisode 10. SPOILERS SAISON 2. TERMINE !
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**N.B. : Suite à des suggestions qu'on m'a faites, j'ai fait des modifications sur ce chapitre. Le fond de l'histoire reste inchangé, seules la formulation et la forme ont été un peu modifiées. Le chapitre 2 est en cours. Encore un peu de patience.**

CHAPITRE 1

Peter ouvrit les yeux. Sans regarder l'heure, il comprit qu'il devait être très tôt. Il faisait noir, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Quand il n'était pas réveillé par Walter, il ne se réveillait généralement pas sans raison. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était le cas. Et il ne pouvait même pas incriminer une quelconque enquête stressante.

C'était une période particulièrement calme. En effet, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un seul cas à étudier. Si Peter avait trouvé cela agréable et reposant au début, à présent, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Tous les jours, il faisait la même routine. Il se levait, réveillait Walter, prenait une douche et allait prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son père. Puis ils allaient au labo où Peter accompagnait son père avant d'aller chercher le café pour tout le monde. Mais au lieu d'en prendre 4, il n'en prenait plus que 3.

Du fait de l'absence d'enquêtes, Olivia ne se montrait guère, préférant travailler dans les locaux du FBI sur des affaires « classiques », plutôt que de rester inactive. La première semaine, elle était quand même passée, raccourcissant à chaque fois le temps de sa présence. La deuxième, elle n'était même pas venue, se contentant de prendre des nouvelles par téléphone.

Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. D'une part, il savait qu'elle était une mordue de travail. L'inactivité ne lui valait rien. D'autre part, en ces temps de calme, il devait admettre que Walter était particulièrement insupportable. Il avait noté que les moments où Walter était le plus lucide, étaient quand ils avaient un cas à étudier. Son père arrivait alors à rester concentré, dans une limite acceptable, sur le sujet en cours. A l'inverse, quand aucun cas ne se présentait, il se dispersait en un nombre incalculable d'expériences plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Si Peter essayait parfois de le canaliser, il abandonnait vite tant l'attitude exubérante de son père l'exaspérait.

Sa dernière expérience avait consisté à vouloir modifier le code génétique de rats pour leur faire pousser des ailes. Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à les faire exploser, tapissant ainsi tout le labo de morceaux de rongeurs. Peter s'était énervé et était sorti plusieurs heures, histoire de se calmer. Astrid avait alors pris le relais.

Astrid. Il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme l'épatait. Elle montrait une patience sans limite face aux excentricités de Walter. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, supportait les changements d'humeur de Walter sans sourciller et l'assistait dans toutes ses expériences tout en essayant de le canaliser quand elle estimait qu'il dépassait les limites. Tout du moins les limites de la section Fringe. Et plus tard, quand Peter était revenu plus calme, le labo avait été nettoyé. Il savait qu'Astrid y était pour beaucoup. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il comprit qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il regarda son réveil, il indiquait 4h10. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, il avait des troubles du sommeil. Depuis presque un an et demi maintenant, il ne voyait pas le temps défiler, vivant à une allure infernale au rythme des enquêtes qui s'enchaînaient inlassablement. Il avait appris à vivre de cette manière, aussi supposa-t-il que ce soudain calme perturbait son sommeil. Il eut un rire ironique à cette pensée.

Il finit par se lever et décida qu'une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois sorti, il s'habilla rapidement et énuméra mentalement les options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il pouvait rester là à tourner en rond, soit il allait au labo. Tout en considérant chaque option, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la chambre de Walter. Il distingua la forme endormie de son père grâce à la veilleuse qu'il avait fait installer. Walter ne supportait pas de dormir dans le noir le plus complet.

Peter s'approcha lentement mais comprit rapidement que son père dormait à poings fermés. Cela lui fut confirmé quand son père émit un ronflement sonore comme le bruit d'un moteur. Le jeune homme sourit. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il capta la voix de Walter. Pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être réveillé, il s'approcha du lit.

« Désolé Walter, je ne pensais pas te rév… », commença Peter avant d'être interrompu.

« Peter, je suis désolé », marmonna Bishop senior.

Peter fronça les sourcils et examina le visage de son père de plus près. Il constata que ses yeux étaient clos mais que ses traits exprimaient la peine.

« Si désolé, fils. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Peter, pardonne-moi » murmura-t-il à nouveau, dans son sommeil.

Le ton de Walter était sanglotant. Peter en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Son père était toujours aux prises de ses démons et même dans ses rêves, il n'avait aucun répit. S'il ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles, il savait que la plus grande crainte de Walter était de le perdre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père en un geste de réconfort.

« Walter, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas », le rassura Peter.

« Fils, c'est toi ? », demanda son père.

Walter avait toujours les yeux clos.

« Oui, je suis là, tout va bien », répondit Peter.

« Je t'aime, Peter. »

Peter eut un petit sourire en coin et contempla son père, toujours endormi. Il soupira.

« Je sais, Walter. Je sais » dit-il en le regardant tendrement.

Les traits de Walter semblèrent se détendre. Il soupira à son tour avant de se tourner. Quand il émit un autre ronflement sonore, Peter sut qu'il s'était calmé et eut un rire bref. Il se leva et quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Peter décida finalement d'aller au labo. N'appréciant pas de rester inactif, il allait faire des recherches pour tenter de trouver un nouveau cas à étudier. Cela ferait d'une pierre, deux coups. D'une part, cela tuerait le temps et il retrouverait le sommeil. D'autre part, Walter cesserait ses expériences extravagantes et recouvrerait un peu de lucidité.

Une autre idée s'imposa à lui. Il dut admettre que s'il espérait reprendre du service de la section Fringe, c'était aussi que l'ambiance des enquêtes lui manquait. Le tandem qu'il formait avec Olivia avait trouvé un équilibre qu'il appréciait et qui lui avait apporté une stabilité qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps.

Olivia. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune femme lui manquait. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait pris une place très importante dans sa vie. Il l'avait cruellement appris quand il avait cru la perdre quelques mois plus tôt après sa rencontre avec William Bell. Tout comme il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait énormément à son père quand celui-ci avait failli mourir après avoir été enlevé par Thomas Jerome Newton.

Il soupira, légèrement frustré de réaliser qu'il s'était attaché autant à ces deux-là aussi vite. Lui, le solitaire, le nomade au cœur endurci, se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas si fermé qu'il le pensait, aux émotions humaines. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. L'avenir le lui dirait.

Avant de partir, il laissa un mot sur la cafetière, bien en vue, pour Walter. Il lui disait qu'il était parti plus tôt au labo et lui conseillait de prendre un taxi pour s'y rendre. Il avait laissé le numéro à appeler. Ou s'il ne voulait pas, qu'il l'appelle lui, pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

Depuis son enlèvement, Walter avait développé des peurs obsessionnelles. D'ailleurs, Peter ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée qu'il se réveille seul dans la maison. Il nota mentalement de l'appeler par téléphone pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, il avait besoin de sortir de la maison.

Son côté nomade en cet instant, reprenait le dessus. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda comment était l'Argentine. Après l'Iraq, il avait songé à y passer quelques temps. Son espagnol était un peu rouillé mais cela lui reviendrait vite. Du soleil, un nouvel environnement, un nouveau départ pensait-il, tandis qu'il se garait sur parking de l'université d'Harvard. Mais quand il posa ses yeux sur le bâtiment, il se rappela soudain que sa vie était là désormais.

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria où il avait l'habitude de prendre des cafés. L'avantage de bosser sur un campus était que ce genre d'établissement était ouvert 24h/24 pour les étudiants.

Mais alors qu'il marchait, il sentit une présence, comme quelqu'un qui l'observait. Il fit un tour d'horizon mais ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Il était perplexe, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette impression, cette semaine. Il avait même soupçonné être suivi une ou deux fois. Il fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. « _Tu deviens parano, ma parole ! »_ se dit-il.

Il entra dans la cafétéria et se retint de commander plusieurs cafés, par habitude. Il régla son café et se dirigea vers la sortie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut que trop tard, une jeune femme foncer vers lui, tête baissée, sans le voir. Il ne parvint pas à l'éviter mais leva la main qui tenait le café et réussit à l'empêcher de se renverser. Quand ils entrèrent en collision, la jeune femme lâcha les livres qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Pardon » dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Peter nota tout de suite qu'elle était charmante. En parfait gentleman, il posa son café sur une table proche et se pencha pour ramasser les livres éparpillés. Elle suivit le mouvement et ils manquèrent de se cogner la tête. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et s'échangèrent un autre sourire. Ce que Peter ne vit pas pendant qu'il aidait la jeune fille, était qu'un homme versait une poudre blanche dans son café.

« Pardon, c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais », expliqua-t-elle, confuse.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tout le plaisir est pour moi » répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Peter cligna des yeux avant de continuer à ramasser les livres. Quand ils eurent tout récupéré, ils se levèrent. Tout en lui tendant les affaires, il s'adressa à elle.

« Vous êtes bien matinale… »

« J'ai des examens bientôt », expliqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : « Et je pourrais vous dire la même chose »

« C'est vrai. Mais moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne passe plus d'examens. »

« Ca ne me gêne pas », dit-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

Le sens en était équivoque. Il sourit et baissa les yeux, mi-amusé, mi-flatté. Il se gratta machinalement la tête avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur la jeune fille. Il était temps de battre en retraite.

« Désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle » dit-il, en tendant la main pour prendre son café. « Bonnes révisions ! » ajouta-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Merci » répondit-elle, légèrement déçue qu'il s'en aille.

Il quitta la cafétéria, le sourire aux lèvres. Même s'il n'avait pas eu envie de donner suite, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait apprécié ce petit moment de flirt. Le dernier datait de la période où il avait fait connaissance avec la sœur d'Olivia. Flirter avec Rachel avait été plaisant, mais il n'avait jamais donné suite. Comme d'un commun accord, leurs relations en étaient restées là. Et de toute façon, sortir avec la sœur de sa partenaire et qui plus est, en pleine instance de divorce et mère d'une petite fille, n'était franchement pas l'idée du siècle. Et puis, il avait appris que travailler avec Olivia rimait avec aucune vie privée.

Il eut un sourire en coin en se rendant compte que tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le ramenait à Olivia. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'être resté pour faire partie de son équipe, surtout que des évènements liés au Projet, voyaient le jour de plus en plus fréquemment, sauf en ce moment, bien évidemment. Mais en s'engageant sur ce chemin, ils avaient tous les deux renoncé à entretenir des relations personnelles avec autrui, et ce, pour une durée indéterminée.

Quant à entretenir une relation entre eux deux, Peter savait que cela n'était pas de l'ordre du possible, du moins peut-être pour l'instant. Quant à ce que cela arrive plus tard, il avait des doutes. Durant tous ces mois, il avait appris à la connaître. Il éprouvait pour elle une foule de sentiments. Du respect, de l'amitié, de la confiance, de l'admiration. Ressentait-il de l'amour ? A cet instant, il aurait juré que non. Pourtant, quand il l'avait cru perdue, il n'en avait pas été si sûr. Et puis, il s'était noué une forte amitié entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, se montraient complémentaires en beaucoup de domaines et surtout formaient un duo plus qu'efficace à la division Fringe.

Il appréciait la Olivia du quotidien, celle qui était forte, profondément déterminée, totalement engagée à sa cause. Cela lui donnait certainement une apparence de froideur. Mais Peter savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque, car sous la carapace, les émotions de la jeune femme bouillonnaient. Elle ne perdait qu'occasionnellement le contrôle, et les rares fois où il en avait été témoin, elle s'était partiellement ouverte à lui tout en essayant de reprendre le dessus. Elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses. Si elle s'était déjà confiée à lui, elle s'était arrangée pour choisir soigneusement ce qu'elle révélait tout en essayant de paraître impassible.

Il soupçonnait qu'elle avait agi différemment avec John et même avec Charlie. Une part de lui était frustrée qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas autant avec lui, mais il en comprenait également les raisons. D'une part, c'était une solitaire qui ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres, comportement dû à un puissant mélange de son expérience personnelle, de son entraînement militaire et de sa personnalité. D'autre part, il savait que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance qui empêchait Olivia de se confier, mais plutôt un blocage vis-à-vis de ses émotions. Il supposait que si elle gardait ses émotions pour elle, elle pensait qu'elle souffrirait moins. Elle avait ouvert son cœur à John et il l'avait trahie. Elle avait ouvert son cœur à Charlie et il avait ensuite essayé de la tuer. Bien sûr, plus tard, elle avait découvert que John n'était finalement pas un traître et que ce n'était pas le vrai Charlie qui l'avait attaquée. Mais le fait était que les deux hommes avec lesquels elle avait noué des liens si forts, étaient morts tous les deux, à présent, et qu'elle en souffrait terriblement.

Alors oui, Peter comprenait que la jeune femme ait des difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres. Néanmoins, cela n'atténuait pas sa frustration. Avec Olivia, tout était sujet aux non-dits. Il sentait qu'elle lui refusait l'accès à la partie la plus sensible de sa personnalité. D'une part, elle ne se laissait jamais aller à parler d'elle-même avec lui, il devait constamment l'y inciter. D'autre part, elle avait changé de technique. Au début, elle se contentait de livrer des détails de sa vie, en essayant vainement de ne rien laisser paraître. Mais ensuite, elle avait dû sentir que Peter lisait en elle les émotions qu'elle tentait de refouler. Elle avait alors pris le parti de tourner ses tentatives en dérision ou même carrément d'éviter le sujet en détournant son attention. Mais Peter n'était pas dupe de son manège. Olivia se réfugiait dans les non-dits pour ne pas laisser transpercer ses sentiments.

Et pour en revenir à la possibilité d'une relation entre eux, Peter reconnaissait volontiers qu'il craignait que cela bouleverse leurs habitudes et ne mette en péril leur mission. Et il était persuadé qu'Olivia pensait de même. De plus, il connaissait la jeune femme professionnellement parlant, mais personnellement, beaucoup moins. Il se doutait qu'elle avait été tout à fait différente avec John et il craignait qu'une aventure ne gâche la relation qu'ils entretenaient actuellement. Il la comprenait beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Et il était intimement persuadé que si quelque chose avait dû se produire entre eux, le moment était passé. D'un autre côté, si cela avait une chance d'arriver un jour, il faudrait attendre longtemps, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient investi tant d'énergie et de temps dans le Projet. S'ils en voyaient le bout un jour, alors peut-être…

Cependant, au cours du temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, il devait admettre qu'il avait été désorienté parfois. Olivia pouvait se montrer tour à tour, distante et froide et ensuite, lui donner l'impression de lui ouvrir son cœur et de se laisser aller. Il s'estimait assez doué pour interpréter les comportements des gens qu'il croisait. Il était certain d'avoir capté des signaux de sa part, à travers des regards, des sourires, et plus rarement des rires et des confidences.

Et puis, même s'il avait tenté sa chance, il ne pouvait dire si elle l'aurait laissé approcher ou non. Il avait tendance à penser que non, au vu des nombreuses fois où il l'avait sentie fuir tout contact qui l'aurait rapprochée de lui. A contrario, pris sur l'instant, elle aurait peut-être été réactive. Mais il estimait avoir fait le bon choix, car il aurait toujours eu un doute quant à savoir si Olivia aurait accepté ses avances durant un moment de relâche, pour ne pas dire de faiblesse. Et c'était justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. S'il l'encourageait à se confier et à se reposer pour lui, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait l'y forcer. Et c'est ce qui le poussait à penser que si relation il devait y avoir, ce serait à Olivia de faire le premier pas, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait peut-être jamais.

C'est sur cette certitude qu'il arriva au labo. Il se mit à l'ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches tout en sirotant son café. Surfant sur plusieurs pages en même temps et notant en même temps les évènements qui pourraient les intéresser, Peter s'absorba à sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il cligna des yeux quand il sentit sa vue se brouiller. Secouant la tête, il mit cet accès de faiblesse sur le compte du manque de sommeil. Pourtant, quand la sensation s'intensifia, il se dit que la fatigue ne devait pas être la seule responsable. Il plaça son pouce et son index sur ses yeux pour les frotter légèrement. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pire. Les lignes des pages Web dansaient et les murs bougeaient autour de lui. Au moment où il sentit qu'il allait perdre connaissance, il leva la main pour essayer d'attraper son téléphone près de l'écran. Elle sembla peser une tonne mais il parvint néanmoins à saisir son mobile, faisant tomber le gobelet de café au passage. Le reste du liquide s'éparpilla sur le sol. Alors il comprit. On l'avait drogué à la cafétéria, pendant qu'il discutait avec la fille.

Il eut à peine la force d'appuyer sur la touche de rappel. Il s'agissait du numéro d'Olivia. Il lutta furieusement pour ne pas perdre connaissance avant qu'elle ne décroche. Les secondes lui semblèrent interminables pendant qu'il entendait la tonalité. Au bout de force, il finit par s'affaler sur le bureau. Il était à peine conscient quand Olivia décrocha enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_Il eut à peine la force d'appuyer sur la touche de rappel. Il s'agissait du numéro d'Olivia. Il lutta furieusement pour ne pas perdre connaissance avant qu'elle ne décroche. Les secondes lui semblèrent interminables pendant qu'il entendait la tonalité. A bout de force, il finit par s'affaler sur le bureau. Il était à peine conscient quand Olivia décrocha enfin._

CHAPITRE 2

Olivia fut réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle venait de faire un rêve très désagréable où on la traquait sans merci. Elle tentait de fuir mais ses poursuivants gagnaient du terrain. Alors, bien qu'arrachée brutalement au sommeil, elle se sentit infiniment reconnaissante envers la personne qui l'en avait tirée. Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, et vit qu'il était près de 5h du matin. Elle se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-là, pariant sur Broyles. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, elle tendit enfin le bras pour saisir le mobile. Avant de répondre, elle lut le nom de l'appelant. Peter. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée qu'il l'appelle à cette heure de la nuit.

« Peter ? », dit-elle en décrochant.

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse mais capta une respiration saccadée. Cela suffit à la réveiller totalement. Tous ses sens en éveil, elle s'assit sur son lit.

« Peter ? », répéta-t-elle. « C'est toi ? Réponds. »

« Olivia… aide… moi », répondit la voix faiblarde du jeune homme.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il eut juste le temps de penser que faire confiance à une jolie fille pouvait nuire à la santé, avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

La voix de Peter n'était qu'un murmure et Olivia comprit qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour parler.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où es-tu ? Peter ? Peter ! », appela-t-elle, en vain.

Aussi vive que l'éclair, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son téléphone fixe. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du central d'appels du FBI.

« Agent Olivia Dunham, code 7-18-6-22-7-9. Je cherche à localiser un appel en cours sur mon portable. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes que son interlocutrice effectue l'opération demandée, s'impatientant davantage à chaque seconde écoulée.

« Il s'agit d'un portable au nom de Peter Bishop », lui répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je sais ça, ce que je veux savoir, c'est d'où est passé l'appel » dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'être polie, ni de dissimuler son agacement. Elle écouta son interlocutrice taper rapidement des commandes sur son clavier avant de lui donner enfin la réponse.

« L'appel provient de l'université de Harvard », entendit-elle enfin.

Olivia remercia finalement son interlocutrice avant de raccrocher. Elle reprit le portable et écouta. Elle n'entendit d'abord rien. Elle appela Peter en vain tout en s'habillant rapidement. Soudain, elle capta un bruit, comme un siège qu'on déplace et des voix étouffées en bruit de fond. Et puis, elle n'entendit plus que la tonalité. Quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil, avait raccroché. Saisissant ses clés, elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle démarra en trombe et composa le numéro de Broyles.

« Agent Broyles », dit-il en décrochant.

« Monsieur, c'est Olivia Dunham. Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Peter mais on a été coupé. Il a juste eu le temps de demander de l'aide. Je crois qu'il a été enlevé. J'ai fait une demande de localisation, il semblerait qu'il était au labo quand ça s'est produit », expliqua Olivia.

« Où êtes-vous ? », demanda Broyles.

« Dans ma voiture, je me dirige vers le labo. J'y serai dans moins de 10 minutes », répondit la jeune femme.

« OK, je vous envoie une équipe », se contenta de dire son supérieur.

Ils raccrochèrent. Mais Olivia savait qu'ils arriveraient trop tard. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Peter n'était certainement déjà plus là. De rage, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile.

Olivia arriva la première. Quand elle entra dans le labo, ses craintes furent confirmées. Peter avait bel et bien été enlevé. Des papiers étaient éparpillés, le reste d'un café avait inondé le sol, et la chaise du bureau était renversée. L'ordinateur était toujours allumé. En y jetant un coup d'œil, Olivia comprit que Peter effectuait des recherches pour trouver de nouveaux cas qui pouvaient faire partie du Projet. Elle fit un tour d'horizon pour essayer de trouver des indices quant à l'identité des ravisseurs. Ses yeux de lynx et son sens affuté de l'observation notèrent immédiatement des changements dans le labo. Visiblement un certain nombre d'expériences avaient été menées ici.

Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas venue ? Cela faisait-il si longtemps ? Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et se souvint que sa dernière visite datait d'il y a 10 jours. _10 jours !_ s'exclama-t-elle, silencieusement. Alors que depuis qu'elle était à la section Fringe, elle n'avait pas passé une journée sans y aller, troquant même très souvent les bureaux du siège du FBI avec les locaux défraîchis du sous-sol d'Harvard. 10 jours également qu'elle n'avait pas vu Peter ? Elle se sentit soudain coupable de ne pas être venue, ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient parlés au téléphone mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux avant de pousser un soupir.

Elle espéra silencieusement que Peter allait bien. Bien qu'elle tentait de paraître impassible, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui. A de nombreuses occasions, il avait mis sa vie en péril pour le bien de la section. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé un tel degré d'investissement et elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il le voulait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui avait en partie forcé la main.

Malgré tout, si cela avait été vrai au début, elle avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'il avait fini par rester de son plein gré. Cependant, elle s'évertuait sans cesse de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger au-delà du raisonnable. Mais comment l'éviter face au caractère particulier du projet Fringe qui, de par sa nature, impliquait tout naturellement une part élevée de risque ? Et comment lutter contre les tendances casse-cou de Peter et son entêtement à se fourrer dans des situations périlleuses sans qu'on ait besoin de lui en demander autant. Combien de fois avait-il frôlé la mort et risqué sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait suivie à Boston ?

Certes, d'après ses renseignements, il ne menait pas une vie des plus saines, ayant des contacts louches et effectuant des opérations douteuses. Il n'y avait qu'à voir tous ses contacts dans tous les domaines imaginables, prêts à lui rendre un service, de manière volontaire ou pas, d'ailleurs. De plus, il avait changé d'identité à plusieurs reprises, trafiqué des diplômes qu'il n'avait jamais passés, changé sans cesse d'endroit et était certainement impliqué dans diverses fraudes. Et pour combler le tout, il avait eu des ennuis de dettes de jeu et s'était mis à dos pas mal de monde. Bref, il avait le profil du parfait arnaqueur aux activités louches que son QI élevé avait réussi à maintenir à distance des conséquences de ses actes. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses capacités à bon escient. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la section Fringe.

Olivia se doutait cependant que son passé finirait par le rattraper un jour ou l'autre. Et quelque part, elle souhaitait être là pour l'aider à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, était la gravité des problèmes qui l'attendaient et si Peter accepterait son aide.

Elle eut un sourire en coin en repensant à une remarque qu'il avait faite à sa sortie d'hôpital quelques mois plus tôt, au sujet de sa difficulté à accepter de l'aide d'autrui. Si elle avait tourné sa remarque à la dérision, histoire de noyer le poisson, elle savait qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Elle était une solitaire qui estimait que se reposer sur les autres était une faiblesse.

Mais elle pouvait en dire autant de lui. Combien de fois, au cours de la dernière année, était-il parti « régler des affaires » sans lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait ? Si elle n'en avait jamais rien su, elle avait compris que, d'une part, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle, et d'autre part, les « affaires » qui l'occupaient en dehors du Projet n'étaient pas des plus honorables.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il l'avait appelée à l'aide. C'était d'ailleurs la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Elle serra les poings au souvenir du désespoir qu'elle avait senti dans sa voix quand il lui avait demandé de l'aider à sauver Walter. Il l'avait suppliée presque, mettant sa fierté de côté. Mais Peter savait le faire quand il le fallait. Il était meilleur qu'elle à cet exercice. Et elle n'avait pas pu résister à son appel au secours, mettant de côté son « devoir d'agent » et laissant ses émotions guider son choix. Mais c'était Peter. Et elle n'avait pas été capable de l'abandonner.

Elle secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées, ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. L'important était surtout de le retrouver au plus vite.

L'équipe envoyée par Broyles arriva à cet instant. Un homme se dirigea vers elle. Il lui tendit la main et se présenta.

« Agent Dunham, je suppose… Je suis l'agent Downey, c'est l'agent Broyles qui m'envoie. Je suis chargé de cette enquête, en collaboration avec vous, bien sûr », expliqua-t-il.

Olivia lui serra la main avant de lui présenter rapidement la situation. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros pour se tenir mutuellement informés. Puis ses hommes se mirent à la recherche d'indices. Pendant ce temps-là, Olivia décida d'aller voir les agents de sécurité pour visionner les vidéos de surveillance aux abords du labo.

En chemin, elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone du domicile des Bishop. Walter ne devait pas être au courant pour Peter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et attendit anxieusement qu'il décroche. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Walter. Cela n'allait-il pas le dévaster à nouveau ? Après son enlèvement par Newton, il avait eu du mal à reprendre le dessus. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Au bout d'un nombre interminable de sonneries, Walter décrocha enfin et répondit d'une voix irritée et endormie.

« Allo ? Qui appelle à cette heure-là ? », demanda-t-il, sèchement.

« Walter, c'est Olivia », dit la jeune femme.

« Oh, Olivia, ma chère, comment allez-vous ? », répondit Walter, la voix plus douce.

« Walter, écoutez-moi. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle au sujet de Peter », dit Olivia en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre.

Comme elle le craignait, il s'affola immédiatement.

« Peter ? Que se passe-t-il avec mon fils ? », demanda-t-il, anxieux.

« Walter, nous pensons qu'il a été enlevé. Mais nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ses ravisseurs ne lui feront aucun mal », dit-elle, essayant de le rassurer.

« Il est vivant ? Peter est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? », questionna Walter, d'un ton désespéré.

« Oui, Walter, il est vivant et nous le retrouverons. Faites-moi confiance, on va le ramener sain et sauf », dit-elle avec conviction, autant pour se rassurer elle-même que Walter.

« Oui, oui, je vous crois, agent Dunham. Vous l'avez déjà fait par le passé », dit-il, semblant retrouver un peu son calme.

« Je vous envoie Astrid pour venir vous chercher et vous amener ici », expliqua Olivia.

« Ici ? Oui, oui, me chercher. Bien sûr. »

« Bien, à tout à l'heure au labo », dit-elle.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je crois que je vais m'habiller maintenant. Même si l'agent Farnsworth a déjà dû voir des hommes nus, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ravie de me trouver ainsi… », ajouta Walter.

Olivia eut un sourire involontaire. Walter avait le don de la surprendre avec ses réparties hors-sujet. Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro d'Astrid. Elle la mit au courant pour Peter et lui donna ses instructions au sujet de Walter. Malgré l'heure matinale, Astrid ne se plaignit pas. En raccrochant, Olivia eut la satisfaction, bien que fugitive, d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour Walter. Elle savait qu'Astrid éprouvait un attachement sincère envers cet homme et elle saurait trouver les mots pour le calmer et le rassurer.

Elle arriva enfin aux locaux de surveillance. Elle présenta son badge et déclina son identité avant de demander à visionner les trente dernières minutes des vidéos aux abords du laboratoire. Les agents repassèrent les bandes tandis qu'Olivia regardait fixement les écrans qui pourraient lui apporter des réponses.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils tombèrent sur les images d'une camionnette de couleur sombre. Ils la virent arriver puis repartir 10 minutes plus tard. Aucun plan ne montrait si Peter avait été emmené dans le véhicule mais en visionnant la totalité de la période, c'était le seul mouvement à proximité du labo. Olivia se pencha vers l'écran et posa son index sur l'arrière du véhicule.

« Vous pouvez zoomer sur la plaque ? », demanda-t-elle.

L'agent de sécurité acquiesça et essaya d'obtenir une image lisible mais le résultat n'était pas probant.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux, je n'ai pas le matériel pour ça », répondit-il, en secouant la tête.

« Alors, donnez-moi une copie, je sais qui pourra », lui demanda-t-elle.

L'homme acquiesça et lui remit un enregistrement. Le temps qu'elle revint au labo, Astrid et Walter étaient arrivés. Walter s'était mis au travail. L'équipe de l'agent Downey était déjà repartie.

« Que fait-il ? », demanda Olivia à Astrid, en désignant Walter de la tête.

« Il cherche la formule de je ne sais quelle boisson. Il est convaincu que quand il l'aura retrouvée, il saura comment trouver Peter. Je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre, car au moins ça l'occupe et le calme », répondit Astrid, en haussant les épaules.

Olivia acquiesça.

« Astrid, j'ai un travail pour vous », dit Olivia en tendant la copie de la vidéo surveillance. « Voici l'enregistrement des bandes vidéo autour du labo. On y voit une camionnette de couleur sombre. J'aimerais que vous optimisiez l'image pour lire la plaque. »

Astrid prit la vidéo et acquiesça.

« Je lance le programme d'optimisation tout de suite » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur.

Elle inséra la bande et tapa quelques commandes sur le clavier.

« Ça devrait prendre environ une demi-heure », ajouta Astrid, sans s'arrêter de taper.

Une fois le programme lancé, Olivia se mit à feuilleter des dossiers tandis qu'Astrid mettait un peu d'ordre dans le labo. Mais elle remarqua que quelque chose manquait.

« Walter ? Où avez-vous mis le neuro-stimulateur ? », demanda Astrid

Walter ne réagit pas et continuait ses expériences. Olivia leva le nez de ses dossiers, soudain intéressée.

« Walter ? Walter ! », l'interpella Astrid, haussant la voix.

Celui-ci sursauta et regarda Astrid, complètement déboussolé.

« Hein, quoi ? », demanda Walter, perdu.

Les deux jeunes femmes ressentirent une pointe de tristesse devant l'air démuni du scientifique. Astrid se radoucit.

« Le neuro-stimulateur, Walter. Est-ce que vous savez où il est ? », questionna-t-elle de nouveau.

Walter sembla réfléchir quelques secondes comme s'il essayait de comprendre le sens des paroles de la jeune femme.

« Le neuro-stimulateur ? Euh, il est… euh… dans l'armoire… à côté des dossiers », répondit-il d'un ton absent, en désignant l'armoire derrière Astrid.

« Je sais où il est rangé d'habitude mais là, il n'y est pas, Walter. L'avez-vous utilisé récemment ? », insista-t-elle.

« Non, non. Du moins, pas que je me souvienne… », répondit-il, en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

Olivia posa ses lunettes avant de se lever et de s'approcher. Prise d'une intuition, elle s'adressa à la jeune femme : « Astrid, vous pensez qu'on aurait pu l'emmener en même temps que Peter ? »

« C'est possible, on ne l'a pas utilisé depuis des mois et il était encore là il y a quelques jours quand j'ai nettoyé le labo après que Walter ait fait exploser des rats », répondit-elle.

Olivia ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle se tourna vers Walter et s'apprêtait à lui demander à quoi avait servi cette expérience. 10 jours qu'elle n'était pas venue, et Walter faisait exploser des rats ? Mais elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

« Pourquoi l'auraient-ils emmené ? A quoi servirait-il ? », demanda Olivia.

Astrid secoua la tête, ne sachant que répondre, tandis qu'Olivia se tournait vers Walter.

« Walter, pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient l'utiliser sur Peter ? », le questionna-t-elle.

Walter réfléchit quelques instants et eut un de ces regards de lucidité.

« C'est ça ! », se contenta-t-il de répondre, en fouillant dans ses papiers.

Olivia fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il poursuive mais il n'en fit rien.

« Walter, c'est ça quoi ? », demanda la jeune femme, impatiente.

Walter finit par saisir une feuille dans sa main et la lut fébrilement. Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes tour à tour.

« Quoi, je ne vous ai rien dit ? », demanda-t-il, étonné.

Les deux agents secouèrent la tête.

« Eh bien, le neuro-stimulateur peut servir à entendre les pensées du sujet si ce dernier est consentant. Dans le cas contraire et si on le reprogramme correctement, il pourrait servir à envoyer des images à son cerveau », expliqua-t-il.

« Pour quoi faire ? », demanda Olivia, sans comprendre.

« Lui soutirer des informations, j'imagine. Le faire parler, en lui faisant croire que ce qu'il voit est réel », ajouta Walter.

Olivia et Astrid se regardèrent d'un air effaré. Si Walter disait vrai, les ravisseurs de Peter pouvaient avoir accès à tout ce que le jeune homme savait sur le Projet, autrement dit, presque tout. Cependant, le côté positif était qu'ils devaient garder Peter en vie.

« Et la formule, Walter, a quoi vous sert-elle ? », demanda Astrid en désignant la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Oh, ça, en fait, je viens juste de me rappeler que c'était pour soigner mes maux d'estomac », répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Avant qu'Astrid n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, son ordinateur émit un bip sonore. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers l'écran.

« L'optimisation est terminée. Voyons ce que ça donne maintenant », dit Astrid en tapant quelques commandes.

L'image s'afficha à l'écran. Elle n'était pas des plus nettes et mais on pouvait distinguer les caractères.

« Bien joué, Astrid, vous êtes la meilleure », la félicita Olivia, légèrement soulagée que l'enquête avance enfin un peu.

Astrid sourit tandis qu'Olivia composait le numéro de Downey. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes tandis qu'Astrid se rapprochait de Walter, reparti dans ses expériences. Olivia lui donna le numéro de la plaque et raccrocha, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle expliqua qu'elle avait une nouvelle piste.

« L'agent Downey m'a dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un somnifère puissant dans le café de Peter. Je pars interroger le type de la cafétéria. Il pourra peut-être m'apprendre quelque chose sur Peter », dit-elle.

A pas rapides, presqu'en courant, Olivia arriva devant l'établissement. Elle sourit inconsciemment en se disant que Peter faisait ce trajet tous les matins pour leur apporter leurs gobelets de café. Il était toujours si serviable. Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit à nouveau, à l'idée de ne pas être passée au labo ces derniers temps. Secouant la tête, elle entra en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ce genre de pensées. Elle alla directement au comptoir.

« Est-ce que c'est vous qui étiez de service, il y a une heure ? », demanda Olivia à l'employé.

« Oui, je suis là depuis 2h ce matin », répondit-il.

« Avez-vous vu un homme, grand, 1m90 environ, les cheveux bruns, un début de barbe et les yeux gris-verts ? Il vient tous les matins », le questionna-t-elle.

« Oh oui, ce gars-là. Je me souviens », dit-il en acquiesçant.

« Vous l'avez vu il y a environ une heure ? »

« Oui, il était là. A cette heure, il n'y a pas foule, alors je m'en souviens »

« Et ensuite ? », s'impatienta la jeune femme.

« Et ensuite, rien, il est sorti », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et rien d'autre, vous êtes sûr ? », insista Olivia.

« Oh, attendez. Si je me souviens maintenant. Il a parlé avec une fille. Une étudiante, je crois. Plutôt jolie », répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Vous la connaissez ? », demanda encore Olivia.

« Non », dit-il avec une mimique.

« Vous pourriez me la décrire ? », insista Olivia, en tâchant de rester calme devant la nonchalance du jeune homme.

« Je peux faire mieux que ça. Je peux vous la montrer », dit-il, l'air très content de lui.

Il leva le bras et désigna une jeune fille assise à une table en train d'étudier en sirotant un café. Olivia suivit des yeux la direction indiquée. Sentant qu'on l'observait, l'étudiante leva les yeux. Quand elle vit que l'employé au comptoir la désignait, elle récupéra ses livres dans la hâte et se précipita vers la sortie. Le sang d'Olivia ne fit qu'un tour. Elle bondit littéralement et se mit à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Une fois dehors, Olivia sortit son arme et raccourcit la distance qui la séparait de l'étudiante. Et quand elle fut proche, elle lui cria de s'arrêter.

« Arrêtez, FBI. Je suis armée »

Quand elle entendit ses mots, la jeune fille obéit. Lentement, elle se retourna et leva les bras.

« S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas », dit l'étudiante, terrorisée.

Olivia s'approcha d'elle en la pointant toujours avec son arme.

« Je vous en prie, baissez votre arme, je ne m'enfuirai pas », promit-elle.

Elle semblait apeurée mais sincère. Olivia baissa son arme sans baisser sa garde.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie ? », demanda Olivia, méfiante.

« J'ai eu peur quand je vous ai vu parler avec l'homme au comptoir et qu'il me pointait du doigt », répondit-elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », questionna Olivia.

« Je m'appelle Lisa Ashton. Je suis étudiante en droit, ici à Harvard », se présenta Lisa.

« Il m'a dit que vous aviez parlé avec un homme, il y a une heure ».

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis enfuie », expliqua la jeune fille.

Olivia fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Olivia.

« On m'a payée pour discuter avec lui », répondit l'étudiante, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Payée ? Par qui ? », questionna la jeune femme.

« Il y a quelques jours, une femme est venue me parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me donnerait 200 dollars pour aborder ce type et discuter un peu avec lui », expliqua Lisa.

« Juste pour parler ? », dit Olivia, sceptique.

« Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître idiot, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un vous donne une somme pareille juste pour discuter avec un gars. Je suis étudiante, vous savez. Je ne fais pas partie de cette communauté de fils à papa pour qui, les frais de scolarité de cette fac sont une bagatelle. J'ai travaillé dur pour décrocher une bourse, alors cet argent était le bienvenu. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Et je me suis enfuie parce que je me suis doutée que c'était louche. Est-ce que vous allez m'arrêter ? », demanda l'étudiante, très inquiète.

Olivia la crut, l'étudiante semblait sincère et elle se savait plutôt bon juge dans ce domaine.

« Non, par contre, je vais vous demander de me suivre pour faire un portrait robot », expliqua Olivia.

La jeune fille sembla très soulagée.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez tant que vous ne m'arrêtez pas », souffla-t-elle.

Olivia prit son portable et appela Downey pour qu'il lui envoie quelqu'un pour faire le portrait robot avant de revenir au labo en compagnie de la jeune fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_« Non, par contre, je vais vous demander de me suivre pour faire un portrait robot », expliqua Olivia._

_La jeune fille sembla très soulagée._

_« Tout ce que vous voudrez tant que vous ne m'arrêtez pas », souffla-t-elle._

_Olivia prit son portable et appela Downey pour qu'il lui envoie quelqu'un pour faire le portrait robot avant de revenir au labo en compagnie de la jeune fille. _

CHAPITRE 3

Peter émergeait d'un épais brouillard. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il n'arrivait pas à les soulever. Il était groggy, hagard et il avait un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Il ne sentait plus ses membres et il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées de façon claire. Il se demanda s'il avait pris une cuite la veille pour être dans cet état. Tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de se souvenir, il entendit des bruits autour de lui. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il parvint à ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Mais il les referma bien vite, quand une lumière aveuglante l'éclaira de plein fouet. Même à travers les paupières, la luminosité était désagréable. Il tourna la tête aussi vite que son corps engourdi le lui permit. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'entrouvrir les yeux et distingua une silhouette debout à côté de lui avant de les refermer à nouveau. Il sentait monter une migraine caractéristique des lendemains de soirées trop arrosées mais ne se souvenait pas s'être saoulé. A défaut de voir, il se concentra sur son ouïe. Il distingua alors des voix.

« Est-ce que tout est en place ? » demanda une voix masculine sur sa gauche.

« Oui, nous pouvons commencer », répondit une voix féminine sur sa droite.

Comprenant qu'il y avait deux personnes, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et ouvrit les yeux. Il distingua d'abord une deuxième silhouette et derrière, des murs d'un blanc délavé. En baissant légèrement la tête, il vit qu'il était sur un fauteuil, comme ceux qu'on trouve chez les dentistes. Et surtout, il vit qu'il était attaché.

« Il se réveille », constata la femme.

« Donne-lui une autre dose », répondit l'homme.

Malgré son engourdissement, il sentit la piqûre. Il essaya de bouger mais il sentit arriver une nouvelle vague de brouillard. Avant de perdre connaissance, il vit une silhouette floue approcher et poser un objet dur et froid sur sa tête.

« Est-ce que ça va marcher, Claire ? », demanda l'homme.

« Fais-moi confiance, Andrew, ça marchera », répondit-elle en ajustant le neuro-stimulateur sur la tête de Peter.

La femme prénommée Claire vérifia ses branchements.

« Alors ? », demanda Andrew, une note d'impatience dans la voix.

« Je viens de terminer les réglages », répondit-elle, patiemment.

Sur une table proche de Peter, était posé tout un ensemble d'appareils reliés au neuro-stimulateur. Claire vint se poster devant les machines et les alluma une à une. Le rythme cardiaque et les ondes cérébrales de Peter s'affichèrent sur les écrans. Le dernier n'afficha rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette du jeune homme, toujours inconscient sur le fauteuil.

« Parfait. Il est prêt. Je lance la simulation. Je vais commencer par un programme simple avec seulement son père. D'abord, la phase d'adaptation pour voir s'il réagit bien aux images que je lui envoie. S'il les accepte, je pourrai passer à la phase suivante », expliqua-t-elle à son compagnon.

« OK, alors voyons ce que ton petit bijou sait faire », lança-t-il en souriant enfin.

Elle lui sourit en retour et tapa les commandes de lancement du programme sur le clavier. Quand elle appuya sur la touche Enter, l'écran s'éclaircit. Elle le désigna du doigt.

« Grâce à ceci, nous pourrons voir tout ce qu'il voit », lui dit-elle.

Peter flottait. Du moins, il en avait l'impression. Il avait les yeux fermés et essayait de les ouvrir mais c'était comme s'il ne savait plus où étaient ses yeux. Il ne sentait rien autour de lui, comme s'il planait. Tout était si paisible, il se sentait bien. Pourtant, un détail le perturbait. Une voix qui l'appelait. Puis, il sentit qu'on le secouait. Alors enfin, il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le visage de son père. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Peter, réveille-toi », dit Walter en le secouant légèrement.

Peter regarda autour de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre. Son père était assis sur le bord du lit et avait la main tendue vers lui. Mais ça ne collait pas. Il leva les bras et toucha se tête. Rien. Il s'assit, troublé.

« Peter, que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ? », demanda son père, en remarquant sa confusion.

Peter tourna la tête vers Walter. Son père semblait inquiet.

« Walter ? Qu'est-ce… Je… », bafouilla-t-il, incapable de penser clairement.

« Peter, tu faisais un cauchemar, tu te débattais dans ton sommeil », expliqua Walter.

« Je faisais un cauchemar ? », s'étonna le jeune homme.

Peter était complètement désorienté. Des souvenirs lui parvinrent par bribes. La fille à la cafétéria, sa perte de connaissance, les voix, le fauteuil de dentiste. Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar ? Pourtant tout cela lui avait semblé si réel. Il posa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais la voix inquiète de Walter le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son père. Quand il lut l'angoisse sur son visage, il prit le parti de le rassurer.

« Je vais bien, Walter. Tu dois avoir raison. C'était juste un cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant, d'accord ? », dit-il, pour l'apaiser.

Walter sembla se calmer. Il acquiesça et tapota l'épaule de son fils avant de se lever.

« Bien, bien. Et si on prenait le petit déjeuner ? », proposa Walter, soudain joyeux.

Peter sourit et secoua la tête. Walter avait toujours le don de passer d'un état d'esprit à un autre en quelques secondes.

« Allez, lève-toi, fils. Petit-déj ! », s'enthousiasma son père.

« Va dans la cuisine, je te rejoins tout de suite, OK ? », dit Peter.

« OK, je vais commencer à préparer des crêpes », décida Walter.

« D'accord, mais ne fais rien brûler », l'avertit Peter.

« Bien sûr, fils, tu me connais »

« Justement, Walter ! Walter ? »

Mais son père était déjà sorti de la chambre. Avant de le rejoindre, il s'accorda une douche rapide, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait l'impression désagréable que quelque chose clochait. Mais quand il s'assit en face de Walter et que celui-ci lui servit des crêpes avec un sourire de gamin, il décida d'oublier tout ça.

A quelques mètres de là, les ravisseurs se tenaient debout devant les moniteurs.

« Comment réagit-il ? », demanda Andrew.

« Bien. Les courbes sont normales. Il accepte la simulation », dit-elle, confiante.

« D'accord. Lance la phase suivante dès que possible et tiens-moi au courant », lui demanda-t-il, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Claire acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à Peter avant de se remettre à surveiller l'écran.

Les Bishop discutaient du dernier film qu'ils avaient vu ensemble. Peter se surprenait de plus en plus à apprécier ces moments avec Walter. Mais voyant l'heure tourner, il mit fin à leur conversation.

« Walter, même si j'apprécie de bavarder avec toi, le temps ne s'arrête pas. Et si on allait au labo ? », dit Peter.

« Mais, fils, on est dimanche ! Accorde-toi un moment de répit, tu travailles trop ! », protesta son père.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Dimanche ? Il aurait juré qu'on était mercredi. De plus, que ce soit Walter qui lui fasse remarquer son erreur, le troublait, lui qui n'était même pas capable d'assortir ses chaussettes…

La femme qui suivait les évènements ressentit une pointe de frustration quand elle vit le tracé des ondes de Peter s'élargir. Mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire qu'il luttait contre les images qu'il recevait, percevant une anomalie. Elle tapa quelques commandes pour réajuster son programme.

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Peter ressentit une envie de penser à autre chose. Dimanche ? Bien, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il méritait bien une pause en contrepartie de son investissement dans la section Fringe…

« Bien dans ce cas, Walter, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? », demanda Peter.

« Oh, j'ai une idée. Et si on allait pêcher ? », proposa Walter, d'un ton joyeux.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'exaltation que ressentait son père à la simple idée d'aller pêcher.

« D'accord, Walter. Allons pêcher », accepta-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au lac Reiden. Peter sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour sortir tout l'équipement. Walter se dirigeait déjà vers le lac en sautillant comme un gamin. Quand le jeune homme arriva près de son père, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander quelque chose.

« Walter, pourquoi as-tu tenu absolument à venir ici ? »

« Cet endroit a une signification particulière pour moi », répondit Walter.

Peter regarda son père d'un air ahuri.

« Quoi, une signification comme l'endroit où on a failli mourir ? », questionna Peter, incrédule.

« Non, fils, comme l'endroit où on nous a donné une seconde chance », répondit Walter.

Peter cligna des yeux, surpris par cette réponse. Walter venait de lui donner une leçon d'optimisme sur le principe du verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein. Il sourit et décida de profiter du moment.

« D'accord, Walter. Et si on pêchait maintenant ? », annonça gaiement Peter.

Walter frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme un enfant excité à l'idée d'aller dans un parc d'attractions. Peter tendit la canne à son père, ainsi qu'une chaise en toile pliante et ils s'installèrent. Ils restèrent immobiles tandis que le fils écoutait son père lui raconter des histoires qu'il connaissait déjà.

La femme consulta les moniteurs. Tout se passait à présent comme prévu. Il était temps de passer à la phase d'attaque. Son compagnon entra à cet instant. Elle lui sourit.

« J'allais t'appeler justement ! Il est prêt, je lance la phase 2 », annonça-t-elle, fièrement.

L'homme s'avança et se positionna juste à côté d'elle. Elle tapa rapidement quelques commandes sur le clavier et valida.

« Allez, mon bébé, vas-y », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur l'écran.

Alors que Walter continuait à parler, sa ligne se tendit.

« Peter ! Regarde ! Je crois que j'en ai attrapé un », s'exclama Walter, ravi.

« Doucement, Walter, ne tire pas trop, sinon il va se décrocher. Attends, je vais t'aider », annonça Peter, tandis qu'il posait sa propre canne à pêche au sol.

Quand il se releva pour s'approcher de Walter, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Walter ne bougeait plus et la canne commençait à lui échapper des mains. Peter s'inquiéta immédiatement de cet état de transe.

« Walter ? Walter, est-ce ça va ? », l'interpella-t-il.

Comme son père ne réagissait pas, Peter posa sa main sur son bras et le secoua un peu.

« Walter, dis quelque chose ! Walter ! », insista Peter, inquiet.

Peter paniqua vraiment quand il ne le vit toujours pas réagir. Il prit alors le visage de son père entre ses mains et le regarda de plus près. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Walter, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie ! », le supplia Peter.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Peter, Walter finit par lever les yeux et regarder son fils.

« Peter, c'est toi ? »

« Oui, Walter, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ? », demanda Peter, toujours inquiet.

Walter sembla réfléchir. Peter sentit alors le changement d'humeur de son père. Il vit ses traits exprimer soudain de l'angoisse et sa voix était chevrotante quand il reprit la parole.

« Peter, j'ai… j'ai oublié quelque chose »

« Quoi, Walter, qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? », demanda Peter.

« Je… je ne sais pas mais il faut que j'aille le chercher. Peter, c'est très important », insista Walter.

« Chercher où ? Où veux-tu aller ? »

« De l'autre côté », répondit son père.

Peter le regarda sans comprendre.

« Dans l'autre monde quand je… quand j'y suis allé », ajouta-t-il.

« L'autre monde ? Attends, tu parles d'une réalité alternative ? Quand y serais-tu allé ? », demanda Peter, perplexe.

« Peter, c'est très important, il faut que j'y retourne, maintenant », s'affola Walter.

« OK, OK, essaie de te calmer d'abord. Si je comprends bien, tu es allé dans un univers parallèle et tu y as laissé quelque chose que tu dois récupérer à présent, c'est ça ? », questionna-t-il encore.

« Oui, c'est ça », acquiesça son père.

« Mais explique-moi pourquoi tu t'en rappelles maintenant ? », insista le jeune homme.

« Je sais pas, fils. C'est ce lac, je crois. Quand j'ai vu la ligne bouger dans l'eau, les petites vagues onduler, ça m'a remonté comme un souvenir », expliqua Walter.

« Tu te rappelles que tu as laissé quelque chose, mais tu ne te souviens plus de quoi ? »

Walter acquiesça. Peter lâcha son père. Il était de plus en plus perplexe. Cette journée était vraiment très bizarre, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. L'impression grandissait à mesure que le temps passait.

« Peter, tu dois m'aider à y retourner », le supplia Walter.

« Quoi, tu veux que je t'aide à créer un portail entre deux mondes ? », demanda Peter, incrédule.

« Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, fils ».

Peter se retourna vers le lac et fit quelques pas avant de revenir vers son père. Il passa sa main sur son visage et la laissa sur sa bouche en secouant la tête, dubitatif. Puis, il revint face à son père et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Walter, c'est du délire ! » s'exclama Peter. « D'une part, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te manquer autant maintenant vu que tu as déjà pu t'en passer durant 20 ans et d'autre part, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as mis au point ce système »

« Peter, tu sais bien que ma mémoire me fait défaut. Ai-je besoin de te le rappeler ? Il faut que tu le fasses », implora à nouveau Walter.

Peter ôta ses mains des épaules de son père, découragé. La journée avait si bien commencé et voilà que Walter la gâchait avec une nouvelle obsession farfelue. Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien pu laisser dans cet autre monde ? Et pourquoi était-ce si important tout à coup ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il fixa un point au loin en s'efforçant de se calmer et ferma les yeux. _Quelque chose clochait._ Cette impression ne cessait de grandir en lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'image se brouilla pendant un très court instant. Il crut qu'il avait rêvé et cligna des yeux.

La femme qui observait l'écran et les scanners, poussa un soupir agacé.

« Il résiste. Bon sang, il est plus coriace que je ne pensais », se plaignit-elle.

Elle tapa de nouvelles commandes et observa l'écran pour voir la réaction de Peter.

Peter observa de nouveau au loin mais rien ne se produisit. Et puis, pourquoi observer au loin, l'idée lui parut soudain idiote. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son père.

« Quand bien même je le saurais, je ne le ferais pas », décida Peter.

« Peter, tu dois m'aider, tu es mon fils ! », s'indigna Walter.

Peter regarda son père. Son insistance le perturbait. Si Walter avait des obsessions, celle-ci lui sembla particulièrement étrange. A cet instant, il sentit une vague monter en lui. L'envie d'aider son père. Le besoin même. De plus en plus pressant. _Quelque chose clochait._ Ne venait-il pas de dire à l'instant à son père qu'il ne l'aiderait pas ? Alors pourquoi en avait-il envie à présent? C'était comme si on lui imposait cette pensée. En surface, il en ressentait le besoin mais en prenant la peine d'y réfléchir un peu, il trouvait cette idée absurde. Et puis cette impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Il regarda à nouveau au loin et l'image se brouilla de nouveau.

Tapotant nerveusement sur la table où étaient les moniteurs, Andrew finit par demander : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Claire tapait sur son clavier à toute vitesse.

« Il lutte contre la simulation », répondit-elle, agacée.

« Alors, force-le à y croire », s'énerva-t-il.

« J'essaie, figure-toi mais si je le pousse trop à bout, ça aura l'effet inverse et si je l'emmène trop loin, ça peut lui être fatal », expliqua-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas rêvé cette fois, il l'avait bien vu. Peter s'éloigna de son père sans plus lui prêter attention et fit un tour d'horizon. Ça ne collait pas, ça ne collait pas. Le réveil de ce matin, son erreur sur le jour de la semaine, l'obsession de Walter. A côté de lui, son père continuait de lui demander son aide mais il ne l'écoutait plus. _Quelque chose clochait._ Cette impression l'obsédait. A cet instant, le décor se brouilla plus nettement jusqu'à s'effacer complètement. Il se retrouva alors allongé sur un siège. _Tout était faux, tout était faux !_ Puis il sentit une violente douleur à l'abdomen, et ce fut le néant.

« Eh merde, je l'ai perdu », jura Claire, énervée.

Peter se mit à convulser, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Les moniteurs bipèrent de toute part. La femme se précipita vers lui et lui injecta une solution pour le stabiliser. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma. Claire revint examiner les écrans. Le pouls était revenu à la normale et les ondes avaient repris un tracé plus régulier. Mais son compagnon semblait mécontent.

« Et maintenant ? », demanda-t-il.

« Plan B », répondit-elle simplement.

Elle le regarda.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que je n'avais qu'un tour dans mon sac ? », ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de le dérider. Il hocha la tête avant de s'en aller en la laissant travailler à sa nouvelle simulation.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_« Et maintenant ? », demanda-t-il._

_« Plan B », répondit-elle simplement._

_Elle le regarda._

_« Quoi ? Tu croyais que je n'avais qu'un tour dans mon sac ? », ajouta-t-elle, amusée._

_Cette réplique eut le mérite de le dérider. Il hocha la tête avant de s'en aller en la laissant travailler à sa nouvelle simulation._

CHAPITRE 4

Le portrait robot était terminé. Astrid cherchait une correspondance dans les bases de données du FBI. Olivia était en ligne avec l'agent Downey. Celui-ci lui indiquait qu'ils avaient trouvé le nom et l'adresse du propriétaire. Elle nota les informations et remercia son collègue avant de raccrocher.

« Astrid, je pars interroger la propriétaire du véhicule. Appelez-moi si vous avez une correspondance pour la femme », dit Olivia à la jeune femme.

« Entendu, Agent Dunham », répondit Astrid.

Olivia allait quitter la pièce, quand l'étudiante s'adressa à elle.

« Et moi, Agent Dunham, est-ce que je peux partir ? », demanda Lisa.

Olivia la regarda et hocha la tête.

« Oui, Lisa, mais laissez-nous un numéro pour vous joindre. On vous demandera peut-être de venir pour identifier la femme », dit Olivia. « Astrid, vous voulez bien… », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Astrid.

« Pas de problème », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Mais Olivia était déjà partie.

Arrivée devant la maison de la propriétaire, elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Au bout d'à peine trente secondes, elle insista. Puis, encore une troisième fois, quand elle perçut enfin un mouvement à l'intérieur.

« Une minute. Voilà, voilà, j'arrive », entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Une vieille femme en robe de chambre vint lui ouvrir. A vue de nez, Olivia lui donna dans les 80 ans. Elle tourna légèrement la tête de côté dans un geste qui trahissait la surprise.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Dites-moi, vous savez quelle heure il est ? 7h du matin. Est-ce une heure pour venir frapper chez les gens ? », protesta la vieille dame.

A peine avait-elle fini sa tirade qu'elle repartit, laissant la porte ouverte. De plus en plus décontenancée, Olivia finit par entrer et referma la porte. Elle la suivit jusque dans la cuisine. La vieille dame continuait à parler dans le vide.

« Heureusement que je suis âgée. Les jeunes gens, de nos jours, ne se lèvent qu'à plus de midi. Enfin sauf vous, visiblement. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, jeune demoiselle ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Olivia.

Olivia ouvrit la bouche un court instant avant de répondre. La grand-mère ne semblait même pas étonnée qu'elle l'ait suivie.

« Pardon de vous déranger, madame Perkins mais c'est très important », commença Olivia.

« Au moins, vous êtes polie, asseyez-vous, jeune fille, et prenez donc une tasse de thé avec moi. J'étais justement en train d'en préparer. Une chance pour vous, que je sois matinale », continuait-elle, imperturbable.

« C'est très gentil mais je n'ai pas le temps… », tenta Olivia.

Comme si elle ne l'écoutait pas, la vieille dame posa une tasse devant elle et y versa de l'eau chaude. Olivia finit par capituler et s'assit, espérant que si elle coopérait, la grand-mère lui répondrait plus facilement. Quand elle eut versé de l'eau dans sa propre tasse et qu'elle s'assit en face d'Olivia, elle reprit la parole.

« Alors, dites-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? », demanda Me Perkins.

Olivia saisit sa chance.

« Madame Perkins, est-ce que vous possédez une camionnette de couleur sombre ? »

« Oui, bleue nuit. Une bonne affaire que mon mari avait su négocier. Et il en a pris soin pendant des années. Mais quand il est mort, je l'ai donnée à mon petit-fils. Je ne conduis plus, vous savez », répondit la vieille dame.

« Comment s'appelle votre petit-fils ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Anthony Esperanza. Le nom de son père. Ma fille a épousé un mexicain d'origine. Un gentil garçon, parti bien trop vite. On a trop de préjugés sur les mexicains. Vous savez, ma fille et mon gendre étaient de bons parents mais Anthony n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Je suis sûre que ma pauvre Meredith est morte de chagrin à cause de lui » ajouta Madame Perkins, visiblement attristée.

« Désolée pour votre fille, Madame Perkins», dit Olivia, compatissante. « Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ? »

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu, vous savez. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait dans les quartiers Est de la ville. Je ne connais pas l'adresse, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. On dit que ce n'est pas un endroit fréquentable », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Merci Madame Perkins. A présent, si vous le permettez, je dois m'en aller », dit Olivia en se levant.

« Déjà ? », répondit la grand-mère, visiblement déçue. « Oui, j'imagine que vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter que de discuter avec une vieille dame. En tout cas, merci pour cette visite, jeune fille, ce fut bien agréable. Revenez me voir quand vous voulez »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Olivia lui sourit.

« Merci pour votre accueil », ajouta-t-elle avant de franchir le seuil de la porte et de courir à son véhicule.

« Gentille et polie, j'aurais aimé que mon petit-fils lui ressemble », dit la vieille dame, pour elle-même.

Démarrant en trombe, Olivia appela Astrid.

« Agent Farnsworth »

« Astrid, c'est Olivia. Je reviens de chez la propriétaire du véhicule. Elle dit qu'elle l'a donné à son petit-fils. Il s'appelle Anthony Esperanza. Lancez une recherche sur lui », l'enjoignit Olivia.

« Entendu »

« Et pour la femme, des nouvelles ? », demanda Olivia.

« On a une correspondance. J'ai failli la manquer car ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais », répondit Astrid.

« Comment ça ? », la questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

« Notre suspecte est décédée. Du moins, déclarée morte dans un accident de voiture avec son mari en 2008. Leur véhicule est tombé d'un pont. On a retrouvé la voiture mais pas les corps », expliqua Astrid.

Olivia inclina la tête de côté avant de parler.

« Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? »

« Je crois que oui », répondit Astrid. « On ne vous recherche pas quand on vous croit mort ».

Olivia hocha la tête, même si Astrid ne pouvait pas voir son geste.

« Bon travail, Astrid, que ferais-je sans vous ? », plaisanta Olivia.

« Ca veut dire que j'aurai une augmentation ? », répondit Astrid, sur le même ton.

« Ah, Astrid, vous savez ce que c'est… le FBI », se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une mimique.

Soudain, Olivia entendit un bruit de verre cassé dans le combiné et fronça les sourcils.

« Walter, je vous avais dit de ne pas toucher à ça », dit Astrid, d'un ton exaspéré. Puis, s'adressant à nouveau à Olivia : « Vous changerez peut-être d'avis quand je vous aurai indiqué l'adresse d'Anthony Esperanza »

« Dites toujours »

Astrid lui indiqua l'adresse.

« Walter, non, pas ça », dit Astrid.

Un autre bruit de verre cassé.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Walter ? », demanda Olivia, curieuse.

« Il est frustré de ne pas avoir d'idées pour localiser Peter. Il se sent inutile et n'arrête pas de fouiller compulsivement le labo dans l'espoir, je cite : « de trouver l'inspiration ». Mais dans sa hâte, il casse des choses », expliqua Astrid, exaspérée.

Olivia ressentit de la compassion pour Astrid, car elle savait à quel point Walter pouvait être ingérable. Tentant de redonner du courage à sa collègue, elle lui dit : « En effet, vous méritez sans doute une augmentation ».

Astrid rit et elles raccrochèrent. Quand les informations furent saisies dans son GPS, Olivia changea de direction. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison. Astrid venait de lui faire gagner un temps précieux. Elle donna un rapide coup de volant et s'engagea dans la rue indiquée.

Le quartier n'était pas des plus fréquentables et la maison en question semblait tomber en ruine. Olivia se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Quand elle s'engagea dans l'allée, elle porta la main à sa ceinture, là où elle se trouvait son arme, juste au cas où. Elle frappa plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit. Elle testa la poignée mais la porte était fermée. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle fit faire le tour de la maison. En passant sur le côté, elle regarda à travers les vitres sales mais n'aperçut qu'un intérieur en désordre. L'endroit semblait désert.

La porte à l'arrière était verrouillée mais la vitre était cassée. Elle sortit son arme, avant de passer sa main libre par le carreau brisé pour tourner le verrou. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Olivia fit une grimace quand les gonds grincèrent. Elle n'avait pas dû être ouverte depuis longtemps. Elle entra dans la cuisine en braquant son arme. Au passage, elle nota l'impressionnante pile de vaisselle dans l'évier et les moisissures qui commençaient à s'y déposer. Elle entra ensuite dans le salon. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle fit ainsi le tour de toutes les pièces avant d'être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne.

Revenant au salon, elle conclut que soit Anthony Esperanza n'était pas venu ici depuis longtemps, soit c'était un porc. Dégoûtée par la crasse environnante, elle commença à fouiller méthodiquement le salon. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva une pile de photos sous un tas de papiers journaux. Elles représentaient toutes Peter dans son quotidien, chez lui, au labo, sur le campus et même au supermarché. Certaines le représentaient avec Walter, sur d'autres, il y avait Astrid. Elle n'en trouva qu'une seule, où elle-même y figurait. Les ravisseurs de Peter avaient dû le suivre pour connaître ses habitudes et voir qui il fréquentait. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pu droguer son café. Et quand il l'avait vu seul à une heure si matinale, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion.

Elle continua sa fouille mais ne trouva rien d'autre. Elle appela Downey et lui donna l'adresse pour que ses hommes viennent effectuer une fouille plus approfondie. Elle lui parla des photos et lui demanda de lancer un mandat d'arrêt pour Esperanza avant de raccrocher. Emportant les clichés, elle revint à son véhicule, mit le contact et revint au labo.

Astrid pianotait sur son ordinateur quand Olivia arriva. Celle-ci nota spontanément l'absence de Walter.

« Astrid ? Où est Walter ? »

Astrid se tourna vers Olivia et se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre. Olivia inclina la tête sur le côté, intriguée par l'attitude de sa collègue.

« Astrid ? », insista Olivia.

« J'ai euh… il ne tenait pas en place, il m'empêchait de travailler… » dit Astrid, très gênée.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Astrid ? », demanda encore Olivia.

« J'ai mis un somnifère dans son café », répondit-elle enfin, honteuse.

Olivia la regarda bouche bée.

« Oh, Agent sDunham, vous auriez été à ma place, vous auriez fait pareil », se défendit-elle, implorant sa clémence. Et elle ajouta : « vous savez comment il est dans ces cas-là ».

Devant l'air terriblement coupable de la jeune femme, Olivia laissa couler. Walter avait peut-être finalement franchi les limites de la patience de son assistante.

« Oui, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que vous êtes quittes maintenant ? » dit Olivia.

Astrid acquiesça en se remémorant la fois où Walter l'avait neutralisée avec un tranquillisant.

« Où est-il ? », demanda Olivia.

« Quand il a senti qu'il s'endormait, je l'ai aidé à s'allonger sur le canapé de votre bureau », répondit Astrid, soulagée qu'Olivia ne proteste pas. « On est tranquilles pour quelques heures et puis, dormir lui fera du bien. Ne pas savoir où est Peter l'affecte profondément ».

Olivia hocha la tête, compréhensive.

« Alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé », demanda-t-elle à Astrid.

« Claire Beaumont, d'origine française, diplômée d'une grande école en neurosciences, elle en est sortie première de sa promotion. Elle est sans enfants, pas de casier. Bref, une femme sans histoire. »

« Neurosciences ? », souligna Olivia.

« Ce sont des disciplines biologiques et médicales, qui étudient le fonctionnement et la structure du système nerveux, entre autres » expliqua Astrid.

« Ca explique qu'ils aient emmené le neuro-stimulateur », comprit Olivia. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Elle a été mariée à un Américain du nom d'Andrew Nicholls. Biologiste dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique. Il a été suspecté d'avoir fait des expériences louches dans les locaux où il travaillait, cependant aucune preuve n'a été trouvée. Mais cela lui a coûté son emploi. C'était juste une semaine avant l'accident de voiture » enchaîna Astrid.

« Le parfait petit couple », commenta Olivia, sarcastique. « Et le petit-fils ? »

« Il est l'auteur de petits larcins, pas d'emplois stables, d'une intelligence plutôt inférieure à la moyenne, quelques séjours en prison, bref le profil d'un petit délinquant sans intérêt. Je n'arrive pas à voir le lien entre ce couple et lui »

« Le cerveau de l'opération est le couple. Esperanza n'est sans doute qu'un sous-fifre, payé à faire les petites besognes », supposa Olivia.

« Comme nous surveiller, enlever Peter et fournir un véhicule facilement identifiable car appartenant à sa grand-mère ? », demanda Astrid.

« Hey », répondit Olivia en haussant les épaules. « Son dossier montre qu'il est loin d'être un génie »

« Ca ne nous dit toujours pas où est Peter… », remarqua Astrid.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques instants, se sentant impuissantes. D'un même mouvement, elles posèrent leurs yeux sur les dossiers des ravisseurs. Astrid fronça les sourcils. Olivia le remarqua et demanda : « Quoi ? ».

« Rien, c'est juste que… j'ai cette impression de déjà-vu quand je regarde la photo de cette femme. J'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vue avant mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir », expliqua Astrid, en essayant de se rappeler.

« Vous pensez l'avoir déjà rencontrée ? »

« Non, pas en chair et en os, juste en photo »

A cet instant, le portable d'Olivia sonna. Elle décrocha.

« Dunham »

Elle écouta son interlocuteur avant de le remercier et de raccrocher. Elle se tourna vers Astrid.

« Downey a trouvé Esperanza. Il s'est fait coincer en essayant de voler de la bière. Downey l'a fait conduire aux locaux du FBI ». Tout en parlant, elle saisit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. « J'y vais tout de suite pour l'interroger », ajouta-t-elle.

« Effectivement, c'est pas un génie, ce gars-là », confirma Astrid.

« Si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi », dit Olivia en partant.

« OK », se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de reposer les yeux sur la photo de Claire Beaumont. « Je l'ai déjà vue mais où ? », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_« Downey a trouvé Esperanza. Il s'est fait coincer en essayant de voler de la bière. Downey l'a fait conduire aux locaux du FBI ». Tout en parlant, elle saisit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. « J'y vais tout de suite pour l'interroger », ajouta-t-elle._

_« Effectivement, c'est pas un génie, ce gars-là », confirma Astrid._

_« Si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi », dit Olivia en partant._

_« OK », se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de reposer les yeux sur la photo de Claire Beaumont. « Je l'ai déjà vue mais où ? », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même._

CHAPITRE 5

Claire pianotait énergiquement sur son clavier. Son plan B était presque achevé. Elle prit son portable et appela Andrew.

« J'ai bientôt fini », dit-elle.

« J'arrive », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle reposa le téléphone et continua à peaufiner son programme. L'homme arriva quelques instants plus tard et vint se poster à ses côtés.

« Alors ? » demanda l'homme.

« Cette simulation est beaucoup plus complexe. J'ai analysé les données de la précédente et j'ai pu noter les incohérentes qui l'ont fait rejeter les images. Le changement de jour et de décor, l'attitude un peu trop insistante de son père. Je me suis trompée en pensant que le lien affectif avec lui suffirait. Ma nouvelle simulation va le remettre au cœur d'une enquête. Dans cette vie qu'il aime tant à présent. Je suis certaine qu'il sera plus coopératif, dans le feu de l'action », dit-elle avec conviction.

« J'espère que cette fois sera la bonne », dit Andrew.

Elle lança la simulation et ils observèrent l'écran avec intérêt.

Peter se sentait bizarre. Il faisait noir, il n'y voyait rien. Tout son corps était engourdi et semblait peser une tonne. Il parvint tout de même à bouger la main et la passa sur son visage. Il comprit alors que s'il n'y voyait rien, c'est qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il dut se concentrer pour donner l'ordre à ses paupières de se soulever. Tout ce qu'il aperçut d'abord était flou, comme s'il y avait du brouillard. Il tenta de rétablir sa vision en clignant des yeux. Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse.

A cet instant, il sentit une main sur son bras, ainsi qu'une voix qui l'appelait. Alors, tous les évènements lui revinrent. La fille, le café, l'enlèvement, les hallucinations. Il devait s'agir de ses ravisseurs. Une poussée d'adrénaline parcourut son corps engourdi et le réveilla complètement. Plus vif que l'éclair, il se leva, fit un demi-tour et saisit le poignet posé sur son bras. Il immobilisa son agresseur en lui maintenant le bras dans le dos. Quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur, il comprit que la voix appartenait à une femme. Une seconde plus tard, il reconnaissait le visage d'Olivia, tordu par la douleur. Il la lâcha aussitôt.

« Olivia ? », dit Peter, abasourdi.

Puis, il regarda autour de lui. Il vit qu'il était au labo. Clignant des yeux sous l'effet de surprise, il finit par poser à nouveau les yeux sur la jeune femme. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Olivia se frottait l'épaule en le regardant maintenant d'un air ahuri.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », demanda Olivia, mi-fâchée, mi-inquiète.

Peter observait toujours la jeune femme, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Peter ? », appela Olivia, maintenant plus alarmée que contrariée.

La pointe d'inquiétude qu'il perçut dans la voix de sa partenaire eut le mérite de le faire réagir.

« Je ne sais pas, je t'ai pris pour cette femme », dit-il, toujours désorienté.

« Quelle femme ? », demanda Olivia, sans comprendre.

« Celle qui m'a enlevé »

« Peter, de quoi tu parles ? Personne ne t'a enlevé. Je crois que tu délires »

Elle lui toucha le front. Ce geste lui arracha une grimace. Peter le remarqua.

« Oh, pardon, Olivia, je t'ai fait mal ? », s'inquiéta Peter.

La jeune femme avait toujours la main sur son front.

« Non, ça va. Par contre, toi, tu es brûlant de fièvre », dit-elle en baissant la main. « Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir avant de tomber dans les vapes », ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'inciter à obtempérer.

Il se laissa faire. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ecoute, quand je suis arrivée, tu étais affalé sur le bureau, inconscient », expliqua-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers l'écran d'ordinateur. Les articles qu'il avait jugés intéressants, avant de perdre connaissance, étaient là, sous ses yeux. Etait-il possible qu'il ait rêvé tout ça ? Il secoua la tête. D'un point de vue rationnel, cela semblait plus plausible que le scénario de son « enlèvement ». Et pourtant, les images de cette pièce aux murs blancs lui paraissaient bien plus vraies qu'un simple rêve.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? », demanda-t-il.

« Mercredi », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Logique. Rationnel. Et pourtant, il doutait. Et cette impression que ça n'allait pas.

« Que fais-tu là, au fait ? », demanda-t-il, méfiant. « Tu ne viens plus depuis 10 jours et en plus il est à peine l'aube ! »

« Peter, c'est toi qui m'as appelée ! », répondit-elle, en le regardant bizarrement. « Tu ne te souviens plus ? Tu m'as juste dit : 'Aide-moi' »

Peter cligna des yeux, désarçonné. Effectivement, elle avait raison. Il se tourna et saisit son portable. Le dernier appel sortant était le numéro du portable d'Olivia.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? », la questionna-t-il encore.

« J'ai fait localiser ton portable. Peter, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu et je t'ai trouvé inconscient », expliqua Olivia.

Comme Peter ne disait rien, elle ajouta : « Tu as dû faire un malaise, Peter »

« Un malaise ? », dit-il enfin.

« Peter, tu es brûlant de fièvre, tu dis des choses incohérentes et tu as perdu connaissance. Tu devrais voir un médecin », lui conseilla-t-elle.

Peter la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Ils trahissaient l'inquiétude grandissante de la jeune femme. Il prit une grande inspiration et finit par se ranger à ses arguments.

« Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Sans doute, le manque de sommeil. Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment », dit-il.

« Tu travailles trop », répondit Olivia, ironique.

« Dis ça à ma patronne », répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle lui sourit, ce qui l'apaisa et fit taire ses derniers doutes. Ce simple sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, suffisait à le calmer. Alors il réalisa à quel point la jeune femme lui avait manqué. Il soupira et lui rendit un sourire avec un regard plein de tendresse. Comme toujours, quand le moment devenait trop intime, la jeune femme se défila. Elle baissa les yeux et sembla gênée par son regard appuyé. Elle prit la parole pour dissiper le moment de complicité.

« Peter, j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure, tu devrais voir un médecin », lui conseilla-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Sérieuse et fuyante, comme toujours, telle est Olivia Dunham_, songea-t-il, un peu amer. Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Il ne devait ni ne voulait s'engager sur cette voie, pour le moment. Il valait finalement mieux qu'elle mette des limites entre eux. Mais il voulait simplement profiter un peu de sa présence après 10 jours d'absence. Et une part de lui était frustrée de sentir qu'elle ne baissait jamais sa garde, même avec lui. _Surtout avec lui_, pensa-t-il.

Claire sourit quand elle vit que le tracé des ondes cérébrales de Peter se modifiait.

« Intéressant », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Quoi ? » demanda Andrew.

« Cette fille, il a une réaction très différente quand il est avec elle »

« Et alors ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Alors ? Ca pourrait être mon plan C, si cette simulation ne fonctionne pas », répondit-elle en souriant.

Il eut un petit rire narquois. _Pauvre garçon_, pensa-t-il, sans pour autant éprouver de la compassion. Claire ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir ses réponses. Mais il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Il savait que tout comme lui, elle considérait leur mission comme fondamentale. Ils ne devaient pas échouer.

Sur l'écran, Peter discutait toujours avec la jeune femme issue de son imagination.

« Olivia, je vais bien », dit-il avec conviction.

« Alors rentre au moins chez toi et essaye de dormir. Je peux te déposer si tu veux », proposa-t-elle.

« Non, ça va aller, et puis je ne pourrai pas dormir »

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Olivia.

« Oui »

« Bien, alors je t'appelle tout à l'heure pour savoir si ça va », dit-elle, inquiète.

Elle sembla hésiter, comme réticente à l'idée de le laisser seul. Finalement, après un dernier regard, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Peter soupira, dépité de la voir s'éloigner de lui à nouveau.

« Olivia, reste », s'entendit-il prononcer.

Elle se retourna, surprise.

« Peter, j'ai une tonne de dossiers en attente au bureau… », dit-elle.

« Tu travailles trop », lui dit-il, avec un sourire ironique.

Elle détourna les yeux mais lui rendit son sourire.

« Dis ça à mon patron... Peter, je suis désolée, je dois retourner travailler », répondit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

« Et si je te demande de rester… », dit Peter, sérieux à son tour.

Elle le regarda d'un air gêné, ne sachant que répondre. Il savait pourtant que ses soudains accès de franchise avaient le don de la mettre mal à l'aise

_Idiot_, pensa-t-il. C'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de la faire fuir. Il tenta une autre approche.

« Allez Olivia, ça fait 10 jours que tu n'es pas passée. Reste ici aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce que pour voir tout le monde »

Il n'y croyait pas trop. Pourtant, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et afficha soudain, un air mutin.

« D'accord mais à une condition »

Peter cligna des yeux, surpris.

« D'accord, tout ce que tu veux », dit-il.

« Je t'emmène voir un médecin », dit-elle, très fière de sa manœuvre.

Elle sourit, contente de sa victoire et lui fit un geste de la tête pour l'inciter à la suivre.

Il eut un rire bref et secoua la tête en affichant ce regard qui signifiait « tu m'as bien eu ». Sans un mot, il prit son manteau et la rejoignit. A l'entrée du labo, il la précéda pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« Les dames d'abord », dit-il.

Elle passa devant lui.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on dit des femmes qu'elles sont le sexe faible », plaisanta-t-il.

Olivia rit sincèrement, avant de hausser les épaules avec une mimique.

Peter se laissa conduire, heureux de partager ce moment de détente avec la jeune femme.

Une heure plus tard, un médecin des urgences, l'examinait.

« Bien, je ne vois rien de grave », dit-il quand il eût fini.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et interpella une infirmière.

« Ashley, tu veux bien faire entrer la petite amie de ce monsieur ? Merci », demanda le médecin à l'infirmière.

« Oh, ce n'est pas ma petite amie », crut bon de préciser Peter.

Mais Olivia entrait déjà dans la pièce et il ne sut dire si le médecin l'avait entendu.

« Tout va bien. Monsieur Bishop, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un malaise passager. Le manque de sommeil, le ventre vide et une petite poussée de fièvre. Mais à présent, tout est normal. Madame Bishop, je vous demanderai de signer ceci. C'est le formulaire de sortie », dit-il en se tournant vers Olivia.

Visiblement, le médecin l'avait entendu mais avait mal interprété ses paroles. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air mi-étonné, mi-embarrassé de la jeune femme. Mais il baissa la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir sa réaction.

« Oh, mais je ne suis pas sa femme. Juste une amie », s'empressa de dire Olivia.

« C'est vrai ? Et bien pour un couple qui n'en est pas un, vous vous en défendez beaucoup », dit le médecin.

Alors qu'Olivia se tournait vers Peter d'un air ahuri, celui-ci lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de prendre son manteau. Sans rien ajouter, elle saisit enfin le document et le signa. Le médecin reprit le document et sortit.

« Peter ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'on était mariés ? », entendit le jeune homme dans son dos.

Reprenant un air sérieux pour ne pas trahir son amusement, il se tourna vers Olivia.

« Aucune idée. Je n'ai pourtant rien dit qui le faisait penser », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Olivia jaugea sa réponse et son air impassible. Il détourna son attention en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Allez, viens, Dunham, tu sais que je déteste les hôpitaux tout autant que toi »

A court de mots, elle le suivit silencieusement. Etonné qu'elle ne dise rien, il se tourna vers elle. Dans son mouvement, il eut l'impression fugitive que le décor avait bougé. Il s'arrêta et cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Olivia, qui le suivait, faillit le percuter. Elle s'arrêta de justesse.

« Peter, ça ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Il connaissait cette impression, comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Mais quand il posa les yeux sur Olivia et qu'il vit son air inquiet, il se reprit. Il lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Ca va, ce n'est rien », dit-il avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

« Tu es sûr ? On est encore à l'hôpital… », commença-t-elle.

« Olivia, je vais bien », dit-il en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Cela sembla lui suffire.

« OK. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« On va chercher Walter. Astrid doit être arrivée maintenant. On prendra le petit-déjeuner, c'est moi qui invite », dit-il avec humour.

Elle ne résista pas l'envie de sourire.

« Bonne idée », accepta-t-elle. « J'ai été tirée du lit sans ménagement à une heure indécente ce matin, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, je meurs de faim »

« Tu travailles trop »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit » répondit Olivia.

« C'est que ça doit être vrai alors », dit-il simplement.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la voiture.

Andrew et Claire observaient toujours l'écran.

« Bien, il accepte la simulation. Je lance la phase d'attaque », dit-elle.

« Tu penses que ça va marcher cette fois ? », demanda son compagnon.

« Je le crois. Au pire, j'ai déjà commencé à préparer la simulation suivante », répondit-elle.

« Le temps nous est compté, Claire, on ne pourra pas le garder ad vitam aeternam », fit remarquer Andrew, peu satisfait de sa réponse.

« A ce propos, où est ton larbin ? Il ne devait pas nous tenir au courant des mouvements du FBI ? », demanda Claire, d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Andrew faisait appel à ce bon à rien d'Esperanza. Son incompétence n'avait d'égale que sa stupidité.

« A qui d'autre, pourrais-je confier les tâches que ni toi ni moi ne voulons faire ? », répondit-il.

« A quelqu'un d'autre dans notre organisation »

« Hors de question. Anthony ne sait rien de ce que nous faisons, il est parfait pour ce que j'attends de lui. Et même s'il se fait prendre, il ne pourra rien révéler de notre mission. Et tu sais bien comment nous fonctionnons. Seules des petites cellules individuelles sont efficaces. Moins nous impliquons de personnes, moins nous mettons en danger notre groupe », expliqua-t-il.

Elle soupira. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'il avait raison mais elle n'aimait pas ce petit crétin. Elle n'avait pas confiance.

Andrew prit son portable. Même si l'aversion de Claire l'exaspérait, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Anthony n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis un certain temps. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur. Il fronça les sourcils. Anthony avait pour consigne de rester toujours joignable. Par contre, s'il se faisait prendre, il devait détruire son portable. Il raccrocha, soucieux. Soit Anthony s'était montré négligent et n'avait pas rechargé son téléphone, soit il avait été pris.

« Espérons que cette fois-ci soit la bonne, Claire, je ne sais pas si on aura le temps pour un troisième essai », dit-il à la femme.

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Oui, d'accord, tu avais raison, tu es contente ? », concéda-t-il de mauvais gré.

Le couple reporta son attention sur l'écran.

L'équipe Fringe était au complet au labo et profitait de ce moment de détente à l'initiative de Peter. Ils venaient de terminer leur petit-déjeuner quand le téléphone d'Olivia se mit à sonner. C'était Broyles. Olivia leur expliqua qu'ils avaient une nouvelle affaire. Une femme qui avait été repérée à deux endroits au même moment.

« Nancy Hannigan. Apparemment, elle s'est rendue aux locaux d'une société de location de voitures. Elle s'est présentée en disant être la secrétaire mais le directeur jure ne pas la connaître et a déjà une secrétaire. Croyant qu'elle avait été renvoyée, elle a fait un scandale, avant de s'écrouler, prise de convulsions. D'après nos fichiers, Nancy Hannigan ne travaille plus depuis qu'elle a accouché de jumeaux, il y a 3 ans. D'ailleurs, à l'heure où la première était emmenée à l'hôpital, la seconde Nancy Hannigan déposait ses enfants à l'école », expliqua Olivia.

« Des jumelles, peut-être ? », demanda Peter, à tout hasard.

« On a vérifié mais non. En fait, ce qui a alerté Broyles est qu'avant de s'évanouir, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter : 'je ne suis pas là où je devrais' »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je pense que je vais aller l'interroger », répondit-elle.

« Je te suis », dit-il sans hésitation.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Oh oui. Je ne me suis d'ailleurs pas senti mieux depuis 10 jours », répondit Peter le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir ? » fit remarquer Olivia.

« J'avoue que je m'ennuyais ferme depuis la dernière affaire », admit Peter

Elle eut un rire bref et secoua la tête.

« Walter, j'aimerais que vous veniez aussi », dit Olivia en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

« Moi ? Oh, volontiers, agent Dunham », répondit Walter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils interrogeaient la femme.

« D'accord, Madame Hannigan. Si je comprends bien, vous dites que vous vous êtes soudain retrouvée dans le parc en face de la concession où vous dites travailler ? », demanda Olivia.

« Mais j'y travaille ! », protesta-t-elle. « Après avoir accouché de mes jumeaux, j'ai longtemps hésité à reprendre le travail mais la situation financière de mon mari m'a finalement convaincue. Je vous jure que je travaille là-bas depuis 2 ans. Je peux vous citer les noms de tous ceux qui y travaillent. Mais malgré tout, il y a des changements. Les locaux sont inversés et il y a une employée que je ne connais pas. Tout est pareil en étant différent », ajouta-t-elle.

La femme semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Hum, je vois », dit Walter.

Olivia et Peter se tournèrent vers Walter.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi cette femme se trouvait à deux endroits en même temps. Ce n'est pas Madame Hannigan », ajouta-t-il, énigmatique.

La femme en question le regarda d'un air effaré, sans comprendre. Olivia entraîna Walter un peu plus loin. Peter adressa quelques paroles rassurantes à Nancy Hannigan et rejoignit les deux autres.

« Walter, vous dites que ce n'est pas Nancy Hannigan ? », demanda Olivia, perplexe.

« Si, c'est elle, mais ce n'est pas elle », répondit-il.

« Merci Walter, c'est beaucoup plus clair, maintenant », répondit Peter, ironique.

Olivia le regarda en secouant la tête, découragée. Les deux jeunes gens attendaient qu'il poursuive.

« Euh, tu nous expliques ? », demanda le jeune homme.

« Je pense que cette femme est la Nancy Cannigan d'une autre réalité », expliqua-t-il enfin.

« Hannigan », corrigea Peter machinalement, avant de froncer les sourcils en comprenant ce que son père venait de dire.

« D'une autre réalité ? », répéta Olivia, sceptique.

« Agent Dunham, il existe une multitude de réalités qui sont créées à chaque fois que nous faisons un choix… », commença Walter.

« Walter, je sais ça, vous me l'avez déjà expliqué. Ce que je veux dire, c'est… pourquoi et comment est-elle arrivée ici ? », demanda Olivia.

« Une anomalie dans l'espace-temps, un désordre climatique, la volonté de Dieu, que sais-je ? », répondit le scientifique.

Olivia ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise et se tourna vers Peter. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, impuissant.

« C'est lui l'expert des réalités alternatives », répondit-il en désignant Walter.

Olivia se tourna vers Walter.

« Et maintenant ? »

« On va voir la vraie Madame Cannigan pour confirmer ma théorie », dit-il, sûr de lui.

« Hannigan », rectifia Peter.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte du domicile des Hannigan. La « véritable » Nancy vint leur ouvrir. La ressemblance était frappante, si on mettait de côté la coupe de cheveux et la façon de s'habiller. Olivia et Peter se lancèrent un regard éloquent.

« Madame Hannigan, nous sommes du FBI. Pouvons-nous vous parler quelques minutes ? », demanda Olivia.

« Oui, bien sûr, entrez », répondit-elle en s'effaçant.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et s'assirent.

« Madame Hannigan, connaissez-vous la société de location de voitures, à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici ? », interrogea Olivia.

« Oui, enfin vaguement. Je passe devant quand je vais conduire mes enfants à l'école mais je n'y suis jamais allée »

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? », questionna la jeune femme.

« Je suis mère au foyer »

« Et que faisiez-vous avant ? »

« J'étais secrétaire. Mais j'ai arrêté de travailler après mes jumeaux », expliqua Nancy Hannigan.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi ? », demanda Olivia.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai beaucoup hésité. A vrai dire, si j'avais été raisonnable, j'aurais repris le travail, car mon mari n'avait pas un gros salaire. Mais je n'ai pu ma résoudre à laisser mes enfants. Alors on a connu des moments difficiles mais peu de temps après, mon mari a eu une promotion. Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision d'arrêter »

« C'est ça ! L'autre Madame Cannigan a fait le choix de reprendre le travail ! », s'exclama Walter.

« Hannigan », rectifia machinalement Peter.

Olivia se tourna vers la mère de famille qui les regardait d'un air ahuri. Elle se montra rassurante.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à nos question, Madame Hannigan. Nous allons vous laisser »

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent à la voiture avant de rentrer au labo. Ils discutèrent de la théorie de Walter durant le trajet. Si Peter était sceptique en arrivant au labo, Olivia semblait convaincue. Peter fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle y croyait aussi facilement.

En arrivant, Broyles était là et terminait une conversation téléphonique.

« Notre deuxième Nancy Hannigan vient de faire une autre crise de convulsions, mais plus violente cette fois. Ils ont cru la perdre. Agent Dunham, où en est-on ? », demanda-t-il.

« Walter pense qu'elle vient d'une réalité alternative. D'après sa théorie, notre Madame Hannigan hospitalisée viendrait de la réalité où elle a décidé de reprendre le travail après ses enfants alors que dans notre monde, son alter-ego est restée mère au foyer », répondit Olivia.

Peter soupira et un tic nerveux le prit à la mâchoire.

« Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? », questionna Broyles.

« C'est la question à 100 dollars », répondit Peter, d'un ton ironique.

« Vous semblez sceptique », fit remarquer Broyles.

« Il y a de quoi, non ? Pourquoi cette femme serait-elle envoyée ici ? Pourquoi maintenant et comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours… surtout qu'elle n'a rien de spécial, à première vue », dit Peter.

« L'agent Dunham en a déjà fait l'expérience », fit-il remarquer. « Les visions et la rencontre avec William Bell »

« Olivia a eu ses visions pour une bonne raison. Elles l'ont aidée à résoudre l'affaire. Quant à la rencontre avec William Bell, c'est lui qui l'y a fait venir pour l'avertir. Et n'oublions pas qu'Olivia a été traitée au Cortexiphan étant enfant. Elle est donc plus encline à ce genre d'expérience. Voyager entre deux univers parallèles n'a rien de la ballade de santé. Olivia peut en témoigner. Cela a failli lui coûter la vie. Cette Nancy Hannigan n'a pas le profil pour ça », déclara-t-il.

« Et vous voyez une autre hypothèse ? », demanda Broyles.

« J'avoue que non », admit-il de mauvais gré.

« Et pour son état de santé, une idée ? », demanda Broyles, en s'adressant au groupe.

Walter se rapprocha et leva le doigt comme un écolier.

« Dr Bishop ? », dit Broyles.

« Malgré le scepticisme de mon fils et si on part de l'hypothèse que Madame Hannigan vient d'une réalité alternative, alors il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle en ressente des effets négatifs », dit Walter.

« C'est bien, Walter, tu l'as prononcé correctement, cette fois », se moqua Peter, agacé que son père persiste dans ses délires. « Mais dis-nous plutôt comment elle est arrivée là et j'accorderais peut-être du crédit à ce que tu dis »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots, Peter se sentit coupable d'avoir perdu son sang froid. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver mais cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions qui le dépassaient. Et l'obsession de son père n'arrangeait rien. _Quelque chose clochait_. Toujours cette impression qui le hantait. Elle grandissait, s'imposant dans son esprit.

« Je ne sais pas, fils. En revanche, je sais que si on ne la renvoie pas bientôt, ça finira par la tuer », dit Walter.

Voyant que le jeune homme commençait à résister à cette simulation, Claire tapa quelques commandes pour réajuster son programme.

Peter cligna des yeux sous l'effet de surprise. L'idée que son père puisse avoir raison lui traversa l'esprit. Et si son obstination à tenir tête à son père coûtait la vie à cette femme ?

« Pourquoi ça pourrait la tuer, Dr Bishop ? », demanda Broyles.

« Si j'ai raison, alors sa vie est danger car deux mêmes entités, provenant de deux univers différents, ne peuvent co-exister dans le même espace-temps. C'est une règle élémentaire de la physique », expliqua Walter.

« Il dit vrai », admit Peter, à contrecœur, pour la première fois d'accord avec son père.

« Dr Bishop, êtes-vous en train de suggérer, qu'il faut ouvrir un passage vers la réalité de cette femme et l'y renvoyer ? », demanda Broyles.

« C'est exactement ce que je dis, Agent Broyles. Merci de me suivre », dit poliment Walter.

Toujours cette obsession d'ouvrir un portail entre deux univers. L'exaspération de Peter revint au galop. Walter et ses théories fumeuses ! _Quelque chose clochait_. On en revenait toujours au même point. Peter secoua la tête, agacé.

« C'est du délire, Walter », ne put s'empêcher de dire Peter.

A l'instant où il prononçait ses mots, son impression s'intensifia. Il se rappela les avoir déjà prononcés. Mais c'était dans ce qu'il avait fini par prendre pour un cauchemar. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Où étaient le vrai et le faux ? Mais soudain pris d'une impulsion, il soupira et reprit : « Walter, quand bien même c'était vrai, comment ferais-tu pour l'y renvoyer ? Et surtout dans la bonne réalité, celle d'où elle vient ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi pour ça, fils. Quant à être sûr de la renvoyer dans le bon univers, il suffit de se replacer à l'endroit exact où elle est arrivée », répondit son père.

Peter secoua la tête à nouveau et se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Quelque chose clochait_. Ce sentiment l'obsédait. Comme un code, un avertissement.

« Peter, pensez-vous pouvoir aider votre père ? », demanda Broyles.

« Je rêve ou vous y croyez vous aussi ? Olivia, aide-moi », s'exaspéra Peter.

« Désolée Peter, mais à moins que tu ne nous proposes autre chose, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre », répondit-elle.

« C'est Walter, l'expert. Voyez-ça avec lui », répondit-il, lâchant prise.

« Peter, je ne pourrai pas le faire sans toi. Tu sais bien que mes souvenirs ne sont pas intacts. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais fait mais tu as le potentiel pour le réaliser. A nous deux, nous pourrions y parvenir. S'il te plaît, fils, aide-moi », dit Walter.

Peter regarda son père, Olivia et Broyles, tour à tour. Il était déchiré. Et si son père avait raison ? Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de cette femme, parce ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu aider son père. Walter avait d'ailleurs raison sur un point. Peter savait qu'en travaillant de concert avec lui, ils seraient capables d'ouvrir un portail entre deux mondes.

Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne collait pas. Il lutta pour distinguer le faux du vrai. _Quelque chose clochait_. Alors comme un souvenir enfoui, surgissant du fond de sa mémoire, il comprit. _Tout était faux, tout était faux._ Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir au travers des choses. Sa vision se brouilla quelques secondes.

Olivia s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il l'entendit vaguement lui demander s'il allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas elle. _Tout était faux_. Il s'accrocha à cette pensée. Et le bras d'Olivia s'effaça, le décor s'évanouit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était en fait, toujours attaché à ce même fauteuil dans cette pièce aux murs blancs. La seconde suivante, il était pris de convulsions violentes, résultant de son rejet de la simulation. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sentir la piqûre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« J'étais pourtant sûre que ca marcherait », déclara Claire, dépitée.

« Et maintenant ? », demanda Andrew, exaspéré.

« On passe à la suivante, en espérant que j'aie le temps de la finir », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Le temps joue contre nous, Claire »

« Tu te répètes, Andrew. De toute façon, même si j'en ai le temps, cette troisième simulation sera sans doute la dernière. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra en supporter plus »

« Et s'il ne le supporte pas ? », demanda Andrew.

« Ca le tuera », se contenta-t-elle de répondre, avant de se remettre à la conception de sa nouvelle simulation.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_« J'étais pourtant sûre que ca marcherait », déclara Claire, dépitée._

_« Et maintenant ? », demanda Andrew, exaspéré._

_« On passe à la suivante, en espérant que j'aie le temps de la finir », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. _

_« Le temps joue contre nous, Claire »_

_« Tu te répètes, Andrew. De toute façon, même si j'en ai le temps, cette troisième simulation sera sans doute la dernière. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra en supporter plus »_

_« Et s'il ne le supporte pas ? », demanda Andrew._

_« Ca le tuera », se contenta-t-elle de répondre, avant de se remettre à la conception de sa nouvelle simulation._

CHAPITRE 6

Olivia Dunham bouillonnait de colère et sa frustration augmentait de minute en minute, à mesure qu'elle regardait l'interrogatoire d'Anthony Esperanza depuis la salle d'observation. Downey se chargeait de l'interroger mais il n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de sourire effrontément.

Elle-même avait tenté sa chance, usant des diverses techniques qu'elle connaissait. Intimidation, négociation, culpabilisation. En vain. Il l'avait regardée de la tête au pied, comme si elle avait été nue devant lui, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Quand elle avait perdu son sang froid et l'avait agrippé par le col, l'agent Downey était entré et lui avait demandé d'attendre à côté, prenant le relais.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, elle se sentait tellement impuissante à aider Peter. Ils n'avaient rien. Aucune piste, aucun indice qui menaient à l'endroit où il avait été conduit. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi il avait été enlevé. Voie sans issue. L'impasse totale. Elle grogna de frustration.

Une pensée traversa son esprit. Si Peter avait été là, il lui aurait certainement apporté un café et lui aurait dit quelques mots d'encouragement. Peter. Il était toujours son phare dans ce genre d'enquête. Elle avait appris à se fier à son jugement et sa présence était un atout inestimable pour son équipe. Walter était certes un scientifique hors-pair mais son comportement excentrique le rendait très instable, pour ne pas dire ingérable. Mais Peter, avec une patience admirable, le canalisait autant que possible et le remettait dans le droit chemin.

Olivia était consciente que sans lui, la section Fringe n'aurait jamais survécu, ni sans doute résolu autant d'affaires. Au cours du temps qu'elle l'avait côtoyé, elle l'avait vu changer d'attitude envers son père, jusqu'à devenir très protecteur. Lui, le solitaire, le nomade, était maintenant devenu consultant au FBI, avait renoué les liens avec son père et s'était fixé à un endroit. Tout ça, parce qu'elle avait été le déloger et l'avait ramené de force. Si elle n'était pas fière des moyens employés pour le convaincre, elle ne regrettait pas sa présence. Il avait un côté rassurant et était toujours prêt à rendre service.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de partenaire attitré, juste des collègues avec lesquels elle entretenait des rapports plus ou moins réguliers. Bien sûr, les plus réguliers étaient John et Charlie. Et tous les deux étaient morts, à présent. Etait-ce ce qui attendait Peter ? Etait-ce le prix qu'il devrait payer pour avoir travaillé avec elle ? Elle serra les poings. Elle s'y refusait. Peter ne subirait pas le même sort.

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle gardait ses distances avec lui ? Car oui, elle l'admettait, elle ne le laissait pas s'approcher trop près. A quelques occasions, elle s'était confiée à lui et elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Mais il était loin de tout savoir sur elle. Et surtout, elle avait pris soin de filtrer ce qu'elle lui avait confié, en tentant de bloquer ses émotions. Paraître impassible était une habitude qui était devenue une seconde nature, à force. Si au début, elle avait espéré que cela le maintiendrait à distance, c'était mal connaître Peter. Elle ne savait pas comment il parvenait désormais à lire en elle comme une livre ouvert. Si cela l'exaspérait, elle devait aussi reconnaître qu'il y a avait des avantages à cela. Peter arrivait ainsi à anticiper sa façon de mener les enquêtes et à comprendre ses réactions. Leur travail en tandem s'en révélait plus efficace.

Olivia savait qu'il était conscient qu'elle le maintenait à distance de sa vie privée. Quand elle sentait qu'il franchissait délibérément la limite qu'elle avait tracée, elle se fermait comme une huître. S'il abordait un sujet trop sensible, elle changeait de sujet et évitait son regard, persuadée qu'il lisait ses pensées à travers ses yeux. Elle se sentait infiniment frustrée qu'il la devine si facilement, mais était tout autant soulagée qu'il soit le seul qui y parvienne. Il la connaissait comme personne. Il avait une façon de se mêler de sa vie qui ne pouvait que l'inciter à l'y laisser entrer. Si elle ne l'y encourageait pas, Peter savait doser la subtilité et le tact nécessaires, pour l'amener à s'ouvrir à lui. Personne d'autre n'avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Pas même John, ni Charlie.

John avait été son amant et son confident. Elle lui avait tout dit de son passé, mais elle s'était confiée par choix. Elle le lui avait raconté sans émotions, comme si les évènements avaient été vécus par une autre.

Charlie avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami. Il connaissait lui aussi des aspects de son passé. Etant amenée à travailler avec lui, elle s'était confiée à lui afin qu'il sache avec qui il travaillait. Pour qu'il comprenne mieux ses réactions et sa façon d'agir dans les enquêtes. Elle avait alors froidement partagé des moments de sa vie, sans trahir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mais avec Peter, chaque confidence était plus profonde. Il avait le pouvoir de faire resurgir les émotions liées aux souvenirs. Celles qu'elle tâchait de maintenir enfouies. Chaque évènement partagé était alors devenu une épreuve. Elle avait dû lutter pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même et ne rien laisser paraître. Pour ne pas se montrer faible devant lui. Surtout devant lui. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y était pas toujours parvenue. Et bien qu'elle ne le lui ait jamais demandé, elle avait apprécié qu'il lui apporte son soutien sans condition, dans les moments difficiles. Elle ne l'en avait d'ailleurs jamais remercié non plus.

Elle, la solitaire endurcie, avait alors permis à Peter d'accéder à tout ce qu'elle refusait aux autres, excepté sa sœur et sa nièce. Elle, qui pourtant évitait tout contact, émotionnel comme physique, ne l'avait pas empêché de la toucher. Combien de fois avait-il posé ses mains sur elle ou l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer et l'aider à se calmer ? Elle n'avait autorisé nul autre à agir ainsi. Elle aurait même repoussé quiconque aurait tenté de le faire. Excepté Peter.

Elle se sentit troublée par le fil que prenaient ses pensées. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de ne pas analyser sa relation avec lui, choisissant la solution de facilité. Plusieurs fois au cours de l'année précédente, elle avait senti qu'il avait essayé de nouer des liens plus que professionnels entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait flirté avec elle, mais elle savait qu'il avait tenté de briser sa carapace 'd'agent du FBI'. Ca avait commencé comme ça avec John. Des regards, des sourires, de l'humour et des moments complices. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir l'histoire se répéter. Et puis, les responsabilités aussi bien professionnelles avec la section Fringe, que personnelles avec sa sœur et sa nièce chez elle, ne lui laissaient guère le loisir de penser à autre chose. Pratique comme excuse…

Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé son esprit s'égarer autant. Elle devait se concentrer sur le présent. Elle se ressaisit rapidement quand elle vit Downey quitter la salle d'interrogatoire sans avoir obtenu de réponse. Elle sortit de la salle d'observation et vint à sa rencontre.

« Vous arrêtez l'interrogatoire ? », demanda Olivia, tentant de rester calme.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant. Je le laisse mariner un peu et j'y retourne », répondit-il.

« Et c'est tout ? », dit-elle, avec colère, cette fois.

« Agent Dunham. Ce type n'en est pas à son premier interrogatoire. Il est idiot mais il sait comment ça marche. Il ne dira rien »

« Il faut continuer, il est le seul qui puisse nous conduire à Peter », insista-t-elle.

Elle fit mine d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, mais Downey lui barra le passage.

« Je comprends votre colère, Agent Dunham. Votre collègue est en danger et ça vous met sur les nerfs. Mais vous n'arriverez à rien dans cet état. Faites une pause et revenez plus zen. Alors, peut-être, vous autoriserais-je à l'interroger de nouveau », dit-il.

« De quel droit… », commença-t-elle, furieuse.

« Il est sous ma responsabilité. Je décide. Et puis vous êtes trop personnellement impliquée dans cette affaire. Estimez-vous heureuse de pouvoir seulement y participer », dit-il sèchement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues secondes. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien ainsi, elle décida de retourner au labo. Avant de partir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard plein de mépris à Downey.

En chemin, elle s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Si elle voulait être efficace, elle devait garder la tête froide. Quand enfin, elle se gara devant le labo, sa colère ne s'était pas totalement dissipée. Elle posa son front sur le volant et ferma les yeux. Quand elle travaillait sur une enquête, elle s'impliquait toujours émotionnellement par rapport aux victimes. Elle avait dit à Broyles qu'elle estimait que cela faisait d'elle un meilleur agent. Et elle le pensait. Mais aujourd'hui, cela concernait Peter.

Elle soupira. Downey avait peut-être raison. Elle était peut-être trop impliquée cette fois. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle finit par sortir de la voiture. Quand elle entra dans le labo, Astrid était à l'ordinateur.

« Alors, Astrid, du nouveau ? », demanda Olivia, ayant retrouvé son calme apparent.

« Ah, Agent Dunham. Je me suis finalement souvenue où j'avais vu cette femme », dit Astrid.

« Où ça ? », demanda Olivia, d'un ton intéressé, tout en ôtant son manteau.

« Sur un article de journal. Mais ce ne nous fait pas avancer »

« Faites voir », dit Olivia en mettant ses lunettes.

Astrid afficha la page en question. Il s'agissait d'un article sur une manifestation étudiante, daté de 1998. Elle cliqua sur la photo pour zoomer et posa son doigt dessus. On y voyait des étudiants portant des pancartes. Au premier plan, on apercevait une jeune femme.

Olivia contempla la photo de l'article et la compara à celle de la sortie de la faculté de la ravisseuse. Aucune erreur n'était possible, il s'agissait bien de la même personne.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? », demanda Olivia, étonnée.

Astrid sourit et s'expliqua.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite. J'étais étudiante à l'époque, en 1998. Et il y a eu une manifestation étudiante. Elle n'est pas très connue, car elle n'a pas déclenché d'importants mouvements de foules mais elle m'a marquée car j'y étais. Elle a malgré tout rassemblé plusieurs campus dans plusieurs états de la côte Est. Et la presse n'en pas beaucoup parlé et l'a même tournée en dérision. Mais j'ai conservé cet article de journal, en souvenir »

Olivia la regarda, légèrement amusée. Astrid haussa les épaules.

« C'était ma période rebelle », ajouta Astrid.

Olivia reporta son attention sur la photo. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, vous avez vu quelque chose ? », demanda Astrid.

« Vous pouvez agrandir la photo ? », demanda Olivia.

Astrid s'exécuta.

« Encore, en cadrant sur la pancarte qu'elle tient », précisa Olivia.

D'un même geste, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent de l'écran pour lire l'inscription.

« Ils sont déjà là. Ils nous détruiront pour voler notre monde », lut Olivia.

« Je comprends pourquoi la presse s'est moquée de nous », plaisanta Astrid.

Mais quand elle vit l'air concentré d'Olivia, elle demanda : « Quoi ? ».

« L'homme à ses côtés. Vous le reconnaissez ? », dit Olivia.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle prit un dossier et l'ouvrit. Astrid compara les photos.

« Le mari de Claire Beaumont ? », constata Astrid, étonnée.

Olivia hocha la tête. Quelque chose la tracassait. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait. Un lien entre les choses.

« Je vous avais dit que ça ne nous aidait pas. Tout ce que nous savons de plus, à présent, c'est que Claire Beaumont militait contre les extra-terrestres et qu'Andrew Nicholls l'accompagnait », dit Astrid, dépitée.

Olivia la regarda soudain. Les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer provoquèrent le déclic.

« Astrid, sortez-moi les dossiers des travaux de Walter sur les expériences effectuées pour reconnaître les métamorphes », demanda Olivia.

« Ceux des expériences auxquelles Rebecca Kibner a participé ? », demanda Astrid.

Olivia hocha la tête pour confirmer. Tout en suivant Astrid vers l'armoire contenant les archives, elle s'expliqua.

« Rebecca Kibner n'a pas été le seul cobaye de ces expériences, mais elle est celle sur laquelle cela a le mieux fonctionné »

« Voilà », dit Astrid en lui tendant le dossier. Olivia le feuilleta rapidement.

« Daniel Nicholls », dit Olivia en pointant son doigt sur le nom. « L'expérience montre qu'il n'a pas vu les choses aussi clairement que Rebecca mais le résultat est positif pour lui »

Elle parcourut de dossier et s'arrêta à une page. Elle hocha la tête.

« Voilà le lien. Daniel Nicholls a eu un fils », ajouta Olivia.

« Laissez-moi deviner, il s'appelle Andrew ? », demanda Astrid.

Olivia hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence et la pancarte désigne les métamorphes », dit Olivia.

« Je suis d'accord mais pourquoi enlever Peter ? Après tout, c'est Walter, l'expert en univers parallèles », fit remarquer Astrid.

« Walter n'est pas en possession de tous ses moyens. Ils en savent long sur nous. Ils doivent penser que Peter sait suffisamment de choses sur les dimensions alternatives », dit Olivia.

« Et le neuro-stimulateur leur sert pour lui soutirer des informations. Walter avait dit vrai », ajouta Astrid.

« Bon, on a le lien, on a le mobile de l'enlèvement, mais on ne sait toujours rien sur l'endroit où est retenu Peter », dit Olivia, sentant la frustration revenir au galop.

« Et l'interrogatoire d'Esperanza, ça a donné quoi ? », demanda Astrid.

Quand elle vit l'expression irritée du visage d'Olivia, elle eut sa réponse.

« Où est son dossier ? Tout ce qu'on a tenté jusqu'à présent pour le faire parler n'a pas marché. Je dois trouver quelque chose sur lui pour faire pression. Il est notre seul lien avec les ravisseurs », dit Olivia.

Astrid lui tendit le dossier. Olivia le feuilleta quelques instants avant de tapoter un passage de l'index. Otant ses lunettes, elle prit son manteau et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, elle prévint Astrid.

« Je vais à la prison d'Arlington », dit-elle simplement sans d'autres explications.

Astrid la regarda partir sans comprendre, médusée. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Walter, toujours endormi, émit un ronflement sonore et se tourna sur le côté. Astrid rit et secoua la tête.

En chemin, elle appela Downey.

« Downey »

« Dunham », se présenta-t-elle simplement. « Du nouveau avec Esperanza ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non, toujours rien »

« J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de pression. Je vous recontacte dans 20 minutes », dit-elle en raccrochant sans même attendre sa réponse.

Arrivée à la prison, elle présenta son badge et demanda à voir un détenu, nommé Archibald Crawford. Un gardien la précéda pour l'emmener devant la bonne cellule.

Quand elle passa devant les cellules, les détenus vinrent se poster aux grilles. Elle entendit alors des sifflements et des commentaires vulgaires. Faisant abstraction des prisonniers qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, elle avança la tête haute en regardant droit devant elle.

Le gardien fit mine de s'excuser.

« Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de distractions et il ne voit pas beaucoup de femmes non plus », expliqua-t-il.

Il lui sourit, mais quand il vit l'air renfrogné de la jeune femme, il n'insista pas. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une cellule.

« Nous y sommes », dit-il, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

Il n'y avait qu'un homme. Il était allongé sur le lit et regardait le plafond. Les détenus n'avaient pas arrêté de commenter la scène et l'un d'eux s'adressa à Archibald.

« Hé, Archie, matte un peu la gonzesse. T'en as de la chance, vieux »

« Regarde comment elle est sapée, Eddie, c'est un glaçon, cette fille », dit un autre.

« Les glaçons ça fond, mais faut savoir s'y prendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », répondit Eddie.

Le commentaire déclencha les rires des prisonniers aux alentours. Le gardien les intima vainement au calme.

Olivia se concentra sur l'homme allongé en face d'elle. Le dénommé Archibald tourna enfin la tête pour regarder sa visiteuse. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se leva.

« Vous êtes Archibald Crawford ? », demanda Olivia.

L'homme avança dans sa direction, passa ses bras à travers les barreaux et s'y appuya.

« Ouais, mon cœur. C'est pour quoi ? Une visite conjugale ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Nouveau rire parmi les prisonniers.

« Votre mère vous a eu par erreur pour vous appeler Archibald ? », répondit Olivia, du tac au tac.

Les détenus rigolèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois, aux dépens de Crawford. Olivia savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure technique pour qu'il coopère mais elle eut la satisfaction de voir disparaître son sourire ironique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Maintenant qu'elle avait capté son attention, elle enchaîna sur le but de sa visite.

« Anthony Esperanza. Un ami à vous ? », dit-elle.

Quand elle vit l'expression haineuse sur le visage de l'homme, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? », demanda-t-elle.

« En quoi ça vous intéresse ? »

« Disons que ça pourrait m'aider dans mon enquête », répondit-elle.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? », questionna-t-il.

« Je pourrais peut-être vous négocier une réduction de peine »

Il fit la moue et secoua la tête.

« M'intéresse pas », dit-il en regagnant sa couchette.

« Alors que voulez-vous ? », demanda Olivia.

« Une chance de terminer ce que j'ai commencé avec lui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu », répondit-il.

« La dernière fois, vous l'avez envoyé à l'hôpital avec le nez cassé et 3 côtes fracturées »

« C'est ce que je dis », dit-il avec le sourire.

« Alors mettons que je le fasse transférer ici, vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous a fait ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Vous pourriez faire ça ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui », mentit-elle sans sourciller.

Il la regarda et sembla la jauger. Puis il se leva, souleva son matelas et prit un objet. Il s'avança vers elle.

« Mettons que je vous croie, vous pourriez avoir besoin de ça », dit-il en lui tendant un objet.

Elle le saisit et reconnut un briquet en argent.

« C'est un objet personnel que je lui ai pris pour le remercier de m'avoir envoyé au trou pour sauver ses miches », expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard et fit mine de partir. Il saisit son poignet. Le gardien s'avança pour intervenir.

« Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part », dit-il à Olivia avant de la lâcher et de retourner au fond de sa cellule avant que le gardien ne l'atteigne.

Olivia repartit sous les huées et les sifflements des détenus. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'accorda un sourire en regardant le briquet. Elle avait peut-être une chance de faire parler Esperanza, à présent.

En route vers les locaux du FBI, elle appela Downey pour lui demander d'interroger à nouveau Esperanza. Après une hésitation, il accepta à condition d'être présent.

A peine arrivée, Olivia entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, suivie de Downey. Esperanza afficha de nouveau son petit sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, Monsieur Esperanza, toujours pas disposé à parler ? », demanda Olivia.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à la fixer effrontément. Elle sortit le briquet et le posa sur la table devant lui.

« Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ceci ? », demanda-t-elle, observant sa réaction.

L'homme posa les yeux sur l'objet, avant de tendre des mains menottées et de le saisir. Quand il le tourna dans ses doigts, Olivia vit qu'il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? », demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Il avait l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui, et ne souriait plus.

« D'un ami à vous. Archie, vous vous souvenez ? », demanda Olivia.

A voir l'expression qu'il affichait, il était évident que oui. Gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise, il regarda Downey, qui restait impassible. Puis, il se racla la gorge et se reprit.

« Et alors, lui et moi on a eu des différends, mais il est toujours en taule que je sache ? », dit-il, retrouvant un peu contenance.

« Vous êtes accusé d'avoir drogué et enlevé un homme, consultant au FBI. La taule, c'est là que vous allez ensuite », dit Olivia.

« Je dépends de la prison de Cambridge et il est à Arlington », dit-il, sûr de lui.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? La prison de Cambridge est saturée. Les nouveaux arrivants vont directement à Arlington », dit-elle.

« Vous bluffez », dit Esperanza, en regardant les deux agents tour à tour.

Mais son ton avait perdu de son assurance. Olivia s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« Vous croyez ? En tout cas, il était impatient de vous voir », dit-elle pour enfoncer le clou.

Olivia observa la réaction d'Esperanza. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

« Elle a le droit de faire ça ? », demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Downey. « Elle a le pouvoir de me faire transférer là-bas ? »

« Non », répondit-il.

Olivia déchanta et leva les yeux vers Downey, furieuse. Esperanza réafficha son sourire suffisant. Mais avant que la jeune femme ne dise quoi que ce soit, Downey ajouta : « Mais moi, oui. Et je le ferai », dit-il avec un sourire cynique. Olivia reporta son attention sur Esperanza, retenant difficilement son sourire, tandis que ce dernier les regardait, affolé.

« Ce gars veut ma peau. Si vous m'envoyez là-bas, je suis un homme mort », dit-il, paniqué.

« Ca fera une vermine de moins sur Terre », dit Downey, haussant les épaules.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. Vous serez complices s'il me tue ! », s'ecria-t-il.

« Entre collègues, on pourra s'arranger entre nous, n'est-ce pas, Agent Dunham ? », dit Downey en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle en le regardant.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Esperanza s'effondra.

« Ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie », implora-t-il, piteusement.

« Alors dites-nous où est l'homme que vous avez enlevé », dit Olivia en tapant du poing sur la table.

« OK, OK, si je vous dis ce que je sais, vous ne m'envoyez pas à Arlington… », essaya-t-il de négocier.

« Si ça nous aide à le retrouver », répondit Olivia.

« OK, je sais pas exactement où il est, mais je peux vous dire où je l'ai laissé »

« On vous écoute », dit Olivia.

« J'ai laissé le gars dans le fourgon à Beacon Hill. Mais je vous jure que je ne sais rien d'autre », répondit-il.

Olivia se dirigea vers la sortie. Downey la suivit.

« Je vais pas à Arlington, hein ? », demanda Esperanza.

« J'ai menti », répondit Olivia avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous avez pas le droit, il va me tuer », hurla Esperanza en se levant.

Mais ses chaînes l'empêchèrent de bouger davantage. Downey referma la porte sur un Esperanza, criant et gesticulant. Olivia se tourna vers lui.

« S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas tout de suite qu'il ne va pas à Arlington », dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Il lui sourit.

« Bien joué, Agent Dunham », dit-il, sincère.

« Merci à vous d'avoir joué le jeu et pardon d'avoir douté de vous », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la saisit et ils se serrèrent rapidement la main.

« C'était un plaisir, Agent Dunham », tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Olivia prit ensuite son portable et marcha rapidement vers sa voiture.

« Agent Farnsworth », répondit Astrid en décrochant.

« Astrid, prenez une carte et dites-moi ce qui se trouve près de Beacon Hill. Esperanza y a déposé Peter. Je pense que les ravisseurs ne l'ont pas emmené très loin », dit Olivia.

Elle entendit un bruit de papier avant qu'Astrid ne reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez ? », demanda Astrid.

« Des zones industrielles ou commerciales, des bâtiments à l'écart », répondit Olivia.

« Il y a la zone commerciale de Cambridge, le parc industriel, le centre St Market, Central Square, la zone industrielle de Maverick... »

« Stop », s'écria Olivia. « Central Square ? »

« Oui, c'est au nord-est de Beacon Hill, de l'autre côté du fleuve »

« Regardez le dossier de Nicholls, je crois y avoir lu ce nom », dit Olivia.

« Oui, effectivement, il y a travaillé », répondit Astrid, après quelques secondes.

« Et qu'est devenu cet endroit ? »

« Il y a eu le feu en 2008. La moitié des locaux a brûlé. La zone entière n'est plus utilisée depuis », expliqua Astrid.

« C'est là qu'ils ont emmené Peter. J'en suis sûre. Visionnez les images satellites de cette zone et rappelez-moi pour me dire si vous y voyez une camionnette de couleur sombre aux alentours de 5h30 ce matin », demanda Olivia.

« Entendu », répondit Astrid en raccrochant.

Olivia démarra et se mit en route. Son instinct lui intimait qu'elle avait raison. Et elle ne se trompait quasiment jamais. En chemin, elle appela Broyles pour lui demander d'envoyer une équipe d'intervention à Central Square. Il se montra d'abord réticent, au vu du peu d'éléments mais Olivia parvint à le convaincre.

Arrivé sur place, Broyles se félicita d'avoir écouté l'Agent Dunham, quand Astrid confirma la présence sur place d'un véhicule correspondant à la description, une demi-heure après l'enlèvement de Peter. Il laissa la parole à Olivia pour briefer l'équipe d'intervention. Elle exposa alors le plan de sauvetage.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_Olivia démarra et se mit en route. Son instinct lui intimait qu'elle avait raison. Et elle ne se trompait quasiment jamais. En chemin, elle appela Broyles pour lui demander d'envoyer une équipe d'intervention à Central Square. Il se montra d'abord réticent, au vu du peu d'éléments mais Olivia parvint à le convaincre. _

_Arrivé sur place, Broyles se félicita d'avoir écouté l'Agent Dunham, quand Astrid confirma la présence sur place d'un véhicule correspondant à la description, une demi-heure après l'enlèvement de Peter. Il laissa la parole à Olivia pour briefer l'équipe d'intervention. Elle exposa alors le plan de sauvetage. _

CHAPITRE 7

Peter était réveillé. Bien que désorienté, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se trahir en ouvrant les yeux. Sans bouger, il écouta ses ravisseurs discuter.

« Alors ? », demanda Andrew.

« J'y arrive. Je mets en place les derniers détails et… ce sera bon. Juste quelques secondes et… », commença-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en fracas. Un véritable commando entra, armes aux poings, mené par Olivia.

« STOP. FBI », cria-t-elle.

Reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme, Peter s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder dans sa direction. Les ravisseurs, pris par surprise, n'eurent même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, les hommes du commando leur mettaient déjà les menottes. Olivia repéra Peter et s'approcha rapidement en rangeant son arme. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'examina.

« Hey », dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Peter contempla la jeune femme avec beaucoup de soulagement et de joie mêlés. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire malgré son état de faiblesse.

« Hey », répondit-il.

Ce simple « hey » était une sorte de code entre eux. Une façon de se dire qu'ils étaient contents de se retrouver et ça valait toutes les tirades du monde. Olivia entreprit alors d'ôter le casque de Peter et de le détacher.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle.

Peter tenta de s'asseoir mais se sentit faible. Olivia l'y aida et posa ses mains sur ses bras. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai connu mieux mais je crois qu'on peut dire que oui, au vu des circonstances », répondit-il.

« Tu peux marcher ? Sinon j'appelle l'équipe médicale », demanda Olivia.

Peter fit la grimace.

« Pas de brancard. Ça ira », assura-t-il.

Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. Olivia lui apporta son soutien et l'aida à se rasseoir sur le siège.

« Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes », demanda-t-il.

Olivia acquiesça.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? », la questionna-t-il, en attendant de reprendre des forces.

Olivia inclina la tête sur le côté et fronça le nez.

« Longue histoire. Je te raconterai plus tard, OK ? », promit-elle.

« Ca me va », accepta Peter.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je crois que je peux me lever maintenant. Mais surtout ne te sens pas obligée de ne pas m'aider », plaisanta-t-il.

Olivia eut un petit rire bref avant de se placer à côté de lui. Elle mit son bras autour de la taille de Peter et saisit le sien pour le poser sur ses propres épaules. Ils se levèrent et Peter s'appuya sur la jeune femme. Sentir sa proximité et sa chaleur après les heures qu'il venait de passer, avait une côté infiniment apaisant. Ils sortirent lentement du bâtiment. Une équipe médicale pourvue d'un brancard vint à leur rencontre.

« Monsieur, veuillez vous allonger, on va vous examiner », le pria un ambulancier.

Peter lança un regard suppliant à Olivia, mais celle-ci fit une grimace en signe d'impuissance. Roulant des yeux, Peter obtempéra. Privée de la chaleur du corps d'Olivia, il frissonna.

« Il est en état de choc », constata un autre ambulancier.

« Je vais bien », scanda Peter.

« Je te retrouve plus tard », dit Olivia en s'adressant à lui.

Peter acquiesça. Bien sûr, Olivia restait sur le terrain. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Evidemment, son sens exacerbé du professionnalisme reprenait le dessus, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il allait bien. Il la regarda s'éloigna, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception.

Les heures suivantes furent pénibles pour lui. On lui fit passer une quantité d'examens et même s'il répétait qu'il allait bien, l'équipe médicale grouillait autour de lui. Ajouté à cela, un Walter complètement paniqué qui s'assurait que ses pupilles et son pouls étaient normaux toutes les 10 minutes, et Peter espéra presque ne pas avoir été secouru. Quand enfin, on arrêta de l'examiner et qu'on admit qu'il allait bien, il parvint à convaincre les médecins de le laisser sortir. Jurant de revenir sans faute au moindre signe de faiblesse, il signa avec soulagement les papiers de sortie et rentra en taxi avec son père.

Sur le chemin du retour, il soupira, dépité. Non seulement, Olivia n'était pas passée mais elle n'avait même pas appelé pour demander des nouvelles. Même en connaissant le côté peu démonstratif de sa partenaire, il s'était attendu à un peu plus venant de sa part.

Quand ils arrivèrent à chez eux, Walter se mit alors en tête de lui faire des crêpes car selon lui, c'était le remède idéal quand on avait été enlevé. Peter le laissa faire et s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon. Il se laissa glisser dans une position détendue quand on frappa à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et fut très surpris de découvrir Olivia sur le palier. Son sentiment de déception s'envola instantanément. Cette dernière sembla légèrement embarrassée.

« Hey », dit Peter, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey », dit-elle en écho.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je viens te voir. Tu te souviens, j'avais promis de venir. Mais quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, on m'a dit que tu étais déjà sorti. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais ramené », dit-elle.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je t'en prie, entre », proposa-t-il.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

« Oh, je ne veux pas te déranger et gâcher tes retrouvailles avec ton père », dit-elle.

Peter haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Gâcher » ? Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Walter arriva derrière lui.

« Olivia, ma chère, quel plaisir de vous voir. Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir retrouvé Peter. Merci, merci infiniment », dit Walter en lui saisissant les mains.

Olivia, bien que gênée, se laissa faire. Quand Walter la lâcha enfin, il reprit la parole.

« Mais entrez. Peter, ne t'ai-je pas appris les bonnes manières ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait entrer l'Agent Dunham ? Entrez, Olivia »

Walter lui fit signe d'entrer. Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur Olivia. Puis, il lui fit un geste de la tête pour l'inciter à le suivre à l'intérieur. Vaincue devant l'insistance des Bishop, Olivia entra avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Walter retourna à la cuisine et les laissa seuls. Peter reprit sa place dans le fauteuil et, d'un geste, invita Olivia à s'asseoir. Elle s'installa en face de lui.

« Alors ? », demanda simplement Olivia.

« Alors quoi ? », répondit Peter, sans comprendre.

« Tu es déjà sorti ? », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Peter fit une grimace.

« Les hôpitaux, moins je les fréquente, mieux je me porte. Remarque, je n'en ai jamais autant visité que depuis que je te connais », plaisanta-t-il.

Olivia sourit mais insista.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable après ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon, je sais prendre soin de moi », la rassura-t-il.

Il la regarda intensément, touché qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle baissa les yeux. _Comme toujours_, se dit-il. Peter continua à la regarder à son insu, frustré qu'elle se montre toujours aussi peu démonstrative. Il ressentit même un soupçon d'irritation quand il lut le soulagement sur son visage à l'arrivée de Walter. Elle tenta de se défiler et se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser dîner. Je ne veux pas m'imposer », s'excusa-t-elle.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Walter. Le pauvre homme sembla tellement désemparé qu'elle veuille partir, qu'elle finit par changer d'avis. Ils dînèrent alors et Peter fit tout son possible pour détendre l'atmosphère. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il fut récompensé quand il sentit enfin Olivia se relaxer et profiter du moment. Mais tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand Walter décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher et les laissa seuls. Avant qu'elle ne parle, Peter savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Bien, j'ai passé une agréable soirée », dit-elle.

Mais Peter n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ? La FOX diffuse "invasion of the body snatchers" ce soir », proposa-t-il.

« L'original ou le remake ? », demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils avaient déjà fait référence à ce film quelques mois plus tôt et il avait été surpris de constater qu'elle le connaissait. Elle lui avait déjà demandé la même chose. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Le remake », répondit-il.

« C'est tentant mais je préfère rentrer », répondit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te faire rester un peu ? », demanda Peter en désespoir de cause.

Olivia le regarda et se mordit la lèvre.

« Eh bien… », commença-t-elle.

« Oui ? », l'encouragea-t-il.

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal et je voulais te laisser un peu de temps mais j'aurais voulu en savoir un peu plus sur tes ravisseurs et sur leurs buts »

Peter soupira. Evidemment. Le travail. Toujours le travail. Il ne laissa pas passer l'occasion pour autant de la faire rester plus longtemps. Après 10 jours sans s'être vus, si c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait avoir, il s'en contenterait.

« C'est un peu confus, mais je crois que dans l'idée, ils voulaient que je leur montre comment ouvrir une porte entre deux mondes parallèles », expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il en secouant la tête.

« Et leur as-tu dit ? »

« Non »

Peter fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

« Quoi ? », demanda Olivia.

« Tu ne les as pas interrogés, tout à l'heure ? », questionna-t-il.

Olivia se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux et soupira.

« J'aurais bien voulu », dit-elle, d'un ton frustré.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Peter, sans comprendre.

Olivia prit une grande respiration et posa les yeux sur Peter.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, ce soir, mais… », commença-t-elle.

Olivia détourna les yeux. Peter reconnut les signes de la frustration et de la colère. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle.

« Olivia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Ils se sont échappés », lâcha-t-elle, en colère.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de revenir vers Peter, les mains jointes comme pour une prière devant sa bouche. Elle les ouvrit en un geste d'impuissance avant de continuer.

« Ils devaient avoir des complices. On ne pensait qu'ils n'étaient que deux, mais visiblement leur groupe est bien plus important. Le fourgon qui les emmenait a été attaqué. Deux hommes sont morts et trois autres sont à l'hôpital et on n'a rien », dit-elle, au comble de la colère.

Elle se détourna pour lui cacher son visage. Peter ne supportait pas de la voir se blâmer ainsi. Il vint près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il exerça une légère pression pour l'inciter à se retourner. Quand il vit son visage, il fut touché par la détresse que ses yeux trahissaient.

« Hey, ça va aller, Olivia. On finira par savoir », essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la regarda, essayant de lui communiquer du réconfort. Elle secoua la tête et s'écarta.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Peter. On ne sait rien sur eux. Ils pourront recommencer à n'importe quel moment », expliqua-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Olivia ne réagisse la première.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec ça, après ce tu as vécu… », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait… », ajouta-t-elle avec émotion en le regardant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une confidence mais le ton qu'elle avait employé trahissait son inquiétude. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle ait tant souffert de son enlèvement. L'espace d'une seconde, il espéra qu'elle allait enfin s'ouvrir un peu à lui. Mais c'était mal connaître Olivia.

La seconde d'après, elle reprenait ses esprits. Son visage retrouva son impassibilité et elle détourna les yeux.

« Je devrais y aller et te laisser te reposer », dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Peter se sentit frustré. Elle fuyait encore.

« Olivia », l'appela-t-il, l'irritation perçant dans sa voix.

Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tu fais toujours ça, hein ? », ajouta-t-il, légèrement amer.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Faire quoi ? », demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Tu fuis quand tu ne veux pas montrer tes émotions », lâcha-t-il.

Il vit passer un mélange de surprise et de colère sur son visage.

« Je ne fuis pas, Peter », dit-elle vivement. Un peu trop vite.

« Ah non, alors comment appelles-tu ça ? », demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

« Du professionnalisme », répondit Olivia, irritée.

Peter émit un rire moqueur.

Olivia fit encore quelques pas vers lui. Elle semblait vraiment en colère, cette fois.

« Et tu voudrais quoi ? Que je te dise que j'étais morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet ? Que j'avais du mal à faire mon boulot parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi ? Que je désespérais de te retrouver sain et sauf ? », répondit-il, sa voix allant crescendo à chaque question.

Peter cligna des yeux sous l'effet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Quelque chose comme ça… », dit-il, légèrement penaud.

Olivia détourna la tête et tenta de refouler les émotions qui menaçaient de sortir. Peter se rapprocha et essaya d'intercepter son regard mais la jeune femme refusait de tourner la tête vers lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle ne le repoussa pas cette fois. Il vit que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Pardon, Olivia, je ne voulais pas te pousser à bout… », s'excusa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est juste que c'est ma façon d'être », répondit-elle.

« Je sais, je sais », dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer.

Elle se laissa faire quelques secondes, appuyant même sa tête contre son épaule. Quand il sentit qu'elle relevait son visage vers lui, il desserra l'emprise de ses bras mais laissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Quand il la regarda, il vit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'essuyer avec son pouce, comme si ce geste pouvait effacer sa peine.

« Peter, il faut que j'en sache plus. Il faut que je sache ce qu'ils voulaient », dit-elle avec une note de désespoir dans sa voix.

Avec une légère hésitation, elle leva ses mains et les posa sur son torse. Elle observa un instant ses propres mains comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elles prennent feu. Mais elle releva finalement ses yeux vers Peter. Ce dernier s'étonna qu'elle le touche, elle qui évitait pourtant tout contact.

« J'ai besoin de savoir pour les empêcher de recommencer », expliqua-t-elle.

Imperceptiblement, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle leva une main légèrement tremblante et la posa sur sa joue. Peter cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris.

« Pour les empêcher de te reprendre », murmura-t-elle.

Ils se fixaient toujours intensément. Quand Olivia leva ses lèvres vers les siennes, il se demanda s'il rêvait. Mais il chassa ses doutes quand leurs bouches se touchèrent. Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais brièvement.

« Il faut que je sache. S'ils t'ont enlevé, c'est qu'ils pensaient que tu savais comment ouvrir une fenêtre entre deux mondes », continuait-elle.

Elle l'embrassa encore. Peter ne bougeait plus, comme paralysé. Les lèvres d'Olivia étaient douces et chaudes. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans ses baisers. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Mais il avait du mal à croire à ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Peut-être l'ont-ils lu dans ton esprit ? Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais comment faire ? », demanda-t-elle, d'un ton suave.

« Oui », murmura-t-il, après quelques secondes.

Peter était complètement déstabilisé par le comportement d'Olivia. Elle avait changé d'humeur si vite, qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement. Qu'elle l'embrasse n'arrangeait rien. Il ne pouvait nier que ça lui plaisait. Mais il était dérouté. Bien sûr, il avait toujours pensé qu'un rapprochement se ferait sur l'initiative de la jeune femme. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il avait été enlevé ? Ce n'était pas la première fois, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ? Il était partagé. Il ressentait une vive envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas.

« Dis-moi comment, Peter », insista-t-elle.

Mais quand elle l'embrassa encore, ses défenses tombèrent. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

« On peut y arriver en utilisant l'appareil que mon père a mis au point. Celui qu'on a utilisé pour empêcher Jones de s'enfuir dans une autre réalité. Il suffit de le re-paramétrer »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'embrassa. Mais elle s'écarta rapidement.

« Où se trouve l'appareil ? Peter, aide-moi à les empêcher de te reprendre », supplia-t-elle, ses traits trahissant son inquiétude à l'idée qu'il soit enlevé de nouveau.

Il la regarda. Il ressentait le besoin violent de lui faire plaisir. Il voulait effacer son expression soucieuse. Elle s'ouvrait enfin à lui, lui dévoilait ses émotions. Pourtant, une impression naissait en lui. Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi se livrait-elle soudain à lui ? Parce qu'il le lui avait demandé ? Depuis quand Olivia Dunham se confiait-elle aussi librement simplement sur demande ?_ Quelque chose clochait_.

« Il est… », commença-t-il, luttant le désir de lui répondre et son impression de malaise.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Mais ses yeux étaient différents, il ne sut dire quoi. Etait-ce vraiment Olivia, la femme forte et endurcie qu'il connaissait ? Ca ne collait pas.

« Où, Peter ? », insista-t-elle.

« Tout est faux », s'entendit-il murmurer.

Il leva les yeux et s'éloigna de la jeune femme à reculons.

« Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? Peter ? », demanda Olivia, inquiète.

« Tout est faux », répéta-t-il.

Il posa alors les yeux sur la jeune femme. L'image se brouilla une seconde.

« Tu n'es pas elle », dit Peter, en reculant encore.

S'entendant prononcer ces mots, l'évidence s'imposa à lui. Il n'avait pas été secouru. Ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était une autre simulation. Autour de lui, le décor s'effaça. L'image d'Olivia s'évanouit et il ouvrit les yeux pour la énième fois sur la salle aux murs blancs. Il eut juste le temps sentir la colère monter en lui avant d'être pris de violentes convulsions.

Claire se précipita pour lui injecter une dose de tranquillisant. A peine avait-elle terminé qu'une équipe d'intervention du FBI entra en trombe dans la pièce et la maîtrisa, ainsi que son partenaire. _Si près du but_, pensa-t-elle amèrement, tandis qu'on l'emmenait, ainsi qu'Andrew.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE** : Les non-dits

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « grey matters » saison 2 épisode 10.

**RESUME** : Peter est enlevé.

**NdA** : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2, je vous **déconseille** de lire cette histoire. J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis mon histoire « enlèvement », qui ne me convenait pas. Ceci est un peu une V2, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu « enlèvement » pour comprendre. Certains passages peuvent rappeler certains épisodes de la saison 2, mais j'avais ces idées avant de les voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_« Tu n'es pas elle », dit Peter, en reculant encore._

_S'entendant prononcer ces mots, l'évidence s'imposa à lui. Il n'avait pas été secouru. Ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était une autre simulation. Autour de lui, le décor s'effaça. L'image d'Olivia s'évanouit et il ouvrit les yeux pour la énième fois sur la salle aux murs blancs. Il eut juste le temps sentir la colère monter en lui avant d'être pris de violentes convulsions._

_La femme se précipita pour lui injecter une dose de tranquillisant. A peine avait-elle terminé qu'une équipe d'intervention du FBI entra en trombe dans la pièce et la maîtrisa, ainsi que son partenaire. Si près du but, pensa-t-elle amèrement, tandis qu'on l'emmenait, ainsi qu'Andrew._

CHAPITRE 8

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, Olivia se précipita sur Peter. Il convulsait toujours, le tranquillisant n'ayant pas l'effet escompté. Le choc, la colère, l'épuisement, l'avaient poussé à bout.

« Peter. Peter, calme-toi », dit Olivia, paniquée, ne sachant que faire.

Elle lui ôta le casque et libéra ses poignets. Mais Peter convulsait toujours.

« Une équipe médicale, vite », demanda-t-elle par radio.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme. Prise d'une impulsion, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra contre elle. Elle posa sa main libre sur la joue de Peter. C'était contre ses principes mais elle se remémora comment il avait réussi à la calmer quand elle était entrée dans la tête de Nick Lane. Juste en tenant sa main. Juste parce qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Chhhhh, Peter, calme-toi. C'est Olivia. Détends-toi. Je suis là », murmura-t-elle, espérant avoir le même effet apaisant sur lui.

Elle sentit alors un petit changement. Peter tremblait moins fort. Elle ne sut dire si elle en était la cause mais elle continua à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de convulser.

Quand les ambulanciers l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur, il était inconscient mais vivant. Walter et Astrid arrivèrent à cet instant. Walter accourut et suivit le brancard. Olivia s'effaça alors pour lui laisser la place. Broyles vint se placer à côté d'elle.

« Bon travail, Dunham »

Olivia lui adressa un sourire bref et hocha la tête.

« Merci, monsieur »

Elle reporta son regard sur les ambulanciers qui emmenaient Peter.

« Allez-y, Dunham »

Olivia se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre.

« Monsieur ? », dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Accompagnez les Bishop. Peter aura besoin de visages amicaux à son réveil. Et puis vous êtes épuisée, vous avez besoin d'une pause », dit-il.

« Mais monsieur, les ravisseurs, je comptais les interroger », protesta-t-elle.

« Ils seront toujours là, Agent Dunham. Vous avez effectué un excellent travail pour aujourd'hui. Escortez les Bishop à l'hôpital », insista Broyles.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Olivia était partagée entre son envie d'obéir et celle de savoir ce que les ravisseurs voulaient obtenir de Peter.

« C'est un ordre, Agent Dunham »

Elle sourit imperceptiblement et hocha la tête.

« Bien, monsieur »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers l'ambulance. Elle y entra au moment où les ambulanciers allaient refermer les portes. Walter tenait la main de son fils, toujours inconscient. Astrid démarra sa voiture pour suivre l'ambulance.

Sur le trajet, Peter remua la tête. Il tentait de reprendre conscience mais les drogues dans son corps et le traumatisme des simulations l'en empêchaient. Il marmonna des mots. Olivia se rapprocha.

« Que dit-il ? », demanda-t-elle.

Walter se pencha pour tenter de comprendre.

« Je crois qu'il dit : 'Tout est faux, tout est faux' »

« Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? », questionna la jeune femme.

« Je crois que cela confirme ma théorie. Ses ravisseurs ont dû utiliser mon neuro-stimulateur pour lui envoyer des images et le faire dire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Mais je pense que Peter a compris que ce qu'il voyait, n'était pas réel. Les convulsions sont une défense naturelle. Il lutte contre l'imaginaire, il tente de trouver la sortie vers le réel », expliqua Walter.

A cet instant, Peter ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut l'intérieur d'une ambulance. Quand il tourna la tête et vit Walter et Olivia, il crut à une nouvelle simulation. Il essaya de se débattre.

« Tout est faux, tout est faux », cria-t-il.

Les ambulanciers écartèrent Walter pour tenter de maintenir Peter. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à lui injecter un tranquillisant mais Walter l'en empêcha.

« Walter ? », questionna Olivia.

« Non, on ne sait pas combien de drogues ils lui ont inoculé, et qui sait combien de doses de tranquillisant ? Ca pourrait aggraver les choses », expliqua Walter.

Olivia acquiesça et demanda aux ambulanciers d'écouter le Docteur Bishop. Peter se débattit encore mais l'épuisement le fit sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Peter subit toute une batterie d'examens et de tests sanguins. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance quand les heures de visite furent terminées. Olivia convainquit Walter de rentrer avec Astrid. Il ne fut pas facile à persuader, mais Olivia lui jura qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Elle les raccompagna à la voiture avant de se rendre à nouveau dans la chambre.

Peter émergeait doucement. Il se sentait cotonneux. Il entrouvrit les paupières avec difficulté mais sa vision était trop floue qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il était mais il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait assommé de drogues. Il lutta pour ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il vit une forme indistincte et lumineuse au-dessus de lui. Il tenta de recentrer sa vue pour ne plus voir trouble. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint enfin à distinguer les contours des plafonniers. Il regarda alors autour de lui pour voir où il était. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital. Bizarre, il ne se rappelait plus comment il était arrivé là, ni pourquoi. Puis, il entendit des pas. Un claquement de talons empressé qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Olivia. Il sourit. Olivia était là. Quand elle entra et qu'elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, elle se précipita vers lui.

« Hey », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Hey », répondit-il, faiblement.

Sa gorge le grattait, elle était sèche.

« Je vais appeler un docteur », lui dit-elle.

« Non », murmura-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Voir son visage si près du sien lui apporta du réconfort mais aussi une sensation de déjà-vu. Ils avaient déjà connu ça. Non. Non, c'était lui qui avait connu ça, pas Olivia. Ses pensées étaient confuses, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il déglutit mais sa gorge était douloureuse. Il avait soif, il avait l'impression de ne pas voir bu depuis des jours. Il tourna la tête et vit un verre d'eau. Il essaya de se relever et de saisir le gobelet. Voyant qu'il peinait, Olivia l'y aida. Une fois assis, elle lui tendit le liquide. Il but en plusieurs fois, manquant de s'étouffer. Quand il eut fini, Olivia lui prit le verre et le reposa sur la table de chevet.

« Tu ne te souviens plus ? », demanda Olivia.

Peter secoua la tête. Elle était lourde et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour se rappeler.

« Tu as été enlevé, Peter », lui dit-elle.

Ces mots provoquèrent le déclic. Un flot de souvenirs lui parvint. L'étudiante, les ravisseurs, la pièce aux murs blancs, les simulations. Des flashes envahirent sa tête. Trop forts. Trop vite. Trop douloureux. Sa tête allait exploser. Fermant les yeux, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il remonta les genoux vers sa poitrine et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Est-ce qu'il rêvait encore ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout était si confus.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Olivia.

L'inquiétude perçait dans le ton de la jeune femme. Elle se rapprocha et se pencha vers lui. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, elle posa les mains sur lui. Elle saisit ses poignets pour tenter de voir son visage.

Ce contact fit réagir Peter. La dernière simulation concernait Olivia. Ses sentiments pour elle. L'évidence s'imposa à lui. Il l'aimait. Oui, il en était sûr, à présent. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte. Et ils avaient utilisé ça contre lui. Mais il avait su que ce n'était pas elle. Quand elle l'avait embrassé. S'il était maintenant persuadé qu'il l'aimait, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas réciproque. La vraie Olivia ne le voyait pas autrement qu'un co-équipier. Juste un ami. Jamais elle ne l'aurait embrassé. Essayaient-ils encore de le berner ? Instinctivement, il saisit les poignets d'Olivia et la regarda dans les yeux. Fiction ou réalité ? Comment savoir ?

Olivia fut surprise par la réaction de Peter. Quand il saisit ses poignets, elle ne chercha même pas à l'en empêcher, trop ahurie. Les yeux du jeune homme la scrutaient intensément comme s'il essayait de lire en elle. Mais ils avaient une lueur inquiétante. Dangereuse même. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse se montrer aussi menaçant. Cette pensée la paralysa sur place et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Il la regardait comme une ennemie. Persuadée qu'il allait la frapper, elle se prépara au choc et ferma les yeux. Mais la réaction de Peter ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

Peter débattait dans sa tête. Vrai ou faux ? Il regardait toujours le visage d'Olivia. Il y lut l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension et soudain la peur. Il reporta son attention sur ses yeux. Ils semblaient si réels. Incapables de mentir. C'est ainsi qu'il lisait en elle. Ils étaient le reflet de ses émotions. Quand elle les ferma, elle lui coupa tout moyen de pouvoir faire la différence. Vrai ou faux ? Comment savoir ? Une idée, fugitive, le traversa. Un test. Pour distinguer l'imaginaire de la réalité. Un baiser. Si elle y répondait, ce n'était pas elle. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha ses poignets et prit son visage dans ses mains. D'un geste vif, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Olivia et attendit sa réaction.

Olivia avaient toujours les yeux fermés quand elle sentit les mains de Peter saisir son visage et l'approcher du sien. Au moment où elle sentit qu'il l'embrassait, la surprise lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Totalement abasourdie par cette réaction inattendue, elle ne pensa même pas à réagir. Pétrifiée, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, les poignets toujours en l'air.

Aucune réaction. Comment pouvait-il savoir si elle ne réagissait pas ? D'un geste impatient, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les agrippa. Son autre main glissa jusque dans le creux de son dos et l'approcha de lui. Il força la barrière de ses lèvres et essaya d'approfondir le baiser, testant toujours ses réactions.

Toujours immobile, Olivia eut enfin un sursaut quand elle sentit les mains de Peter quitter son visage. Elle crut d'abord qu'il la lâchait. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'empara de ses cheveux et l'attrapa à la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Ses jambes buttèrent contre le côté du lit. Quand elle sentit la bouche insistante de Peter sur la sienne, elle reprit enfin ses esprits. Retrouvant l'usage de ses bras et ne pouvant écarter son visage prisonnier de la main du jeune homme, elle esquissa un geste pour le repousser. Mais son corps la trahit. Plutôt que d'écarter Peter, ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise d'hôpital. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne leur en donne l'ordre. Ses lèvres s'abandonnèrent contre celles de Peter.

Sentant qu'Olivia répondait à son baiser, Peter serra les poings. Il avait sa réponse. Encore une simulation. Ils jouaient avec lui. Un sentiment de rage l'envahit. Malgré tout, il dut lutter pour s'arracher au plaisir d'embrasser la jeune femme. Cette simulation était sans doute la meilleure de toutes. Il rit amèrement à cette pensée. Quand il posa les yeux sur Olivia, sa colère monta d'un cran. Il attrapa à nouveau ses poignets_._ « Tu n'es pas elle », s'entendit-il prononcer. Le contact de sa peau troubla Peter. Le souvenir de ses lèvres réclamant les siennes le hantait. Tout semblait si vrai. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire la part des choses. Mais tout était si confus. Les sensations étaient si réelles. Ils avaient frappé fort cette fois. Furieux à cette idée, il relâcha sa fureur sur le seul exutoire à proximité. Le coup partit sans qu'il ne le cherche vraiment. Sa main atteignit Olivia sur le côté du visage.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Maudissant sa faiblesse passagère, Olivia lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne devait pas laisser ce genre de choses arriver. Pas avec Peter. Surtout pas avec Peter. Mais au moment où elle allait s'écarter de lui, elle se sentit violemment repoussée. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il saisissait ses poignets. Quand elle vit ses yeux, elle fut effarée. Son regard était torturé mais haineux. Il murmura des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste, il la lâcha. Mais elle ne vit pas son bras se lever rapidement vers elle. Une douleur à la tempe la prit par surprise et elle fut projetée en arrière. Privée du soutien des mains de Peter, elle tomba à terre, emportant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

« Tu n'es pas elle », répéta-t-il plus fort.

Alors, elle comprit. Peter se croyait dans une autre simulation et ne réalisait pas qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Reprenant ses esprits et luttant contre sa douleur à la tête et celle qui grandissant dans le bas de son dos, elle rampa pour s'adosser au mur proche d'elle. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue. Mais elle reporta son attention sur Peter. Toujours aussi furieux, il arracha les perfusions et tenta de se lever. Son équilibre n'était pas très stable mais il parvint à rester debout. Avec horreur, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle en titubant.

Charlie, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Horrifiée que l'histoire se répète, elle se sentit glacée. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, elle se vit sortir son arme et la pointer sur Peter. Mais elle comprit que ce geste était inutile, car elle se sentait incapable de tirer sur lui. Même pour assurer sa propre sécurité.

Peter continuait d'avancer, aux prises avec ses pensées et ses doutes. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne le supportait plus. Le geste d'Olivia attira son attention. Il se focalisa vers l'arme, braquée vers lui. _Que ça s'arrête !_ Les mains qui la tenaient tremblaient légèrement. _Assez ! _Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avança encore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'arme, à présent.

Olivia restait pétrifiée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer à cette distance. Ça le tuerait sur le coup. Ses mains trahirent son désarroi en tremblant plus fort.

Dans un état second, Peter saisit l'arme, sans rencontrer de résistance. Tout en parlant, il contempla l'arme dans sa main, en la tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Puis, il tendit le bras et la braqua vers elle. _Que ça cesse ! _

« Peter, ne fais pas ça », dit Olivia, paniquée.

La voix d'Olivia eut le mérite de le sortir de sa transe. Il leva les yeux vers son visage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait repoussée, il la regarda vraiment. Droit dans les yeux. Le livre ouvert sur ses émotions. Ils semblaient si vrais, si sincères. Mais il ne voulait plus être manipulé. Il était fatigué de lutter pour distinguer le faux du vrai. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. _Assez !_

Sentant le trouble de Peter, Olivia insista.

« Peter, tu ne rêves pas, je t'en prie, regarde-moi »

Spontanément, il obéit. Il fut ébranlé par le regard de terreur qu'elle lui renvoyait. Un filet de sang commençait à sécher sur sa joue et il réalisa avec horreur qu'il en était le responsable. Simulation ou pas, il ressentit un intense sentiment de culpabilité. Il se sentait si démuni, si perdu. Sa main trembla violemment, et il finit par la baisser. L'arme tomba au sol. Peter ne savait plus que penser. Et si elle disait vrai ? Et si c'était fini cette fois-ci ? Il voulait tellement y croire mais redoutait d'être trompé une fois de plus. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober et tomba à genoux. Olivia profita du moment de doute de Peter pour repousser l'arme du pied, à l'autre côté de la pièce. Comprenant que son partenaire s'était calmé mais qu'il ne savait plus que croire, Olivia tenta de le rassurer. Elle se mit également à genoux, face à lui. Il secouait la tête, les mains sur son visage. Saisissant ses poignets, elle l'incita à relever les yeux vers elle. Elle capta son regard désemparé.

« Peter, calme-toi, ça va aller », dit-elle, doucement.

« Je sais pas, je sais plus », dit-il, désespéré.

Il y avait tant de détresse dans ses yeux, qu'elle en eut mal au cœur. A cet instant, elle vit que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer, lui qui semblait être un roc, pleurait comme un enfant. Dérogeant une fois de plus à sa propre règle, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et dessina des cercles avec son pouce.

« Chhhh, Peter, tout ira bien. C'est fini, maintenant », le rassura Olivia.

Peter se laissa bercer par les paroles d'apaisement. Complètement perdu, il se rapprocha d'elle, recherchant la chaleur et le réconfort de son corps. Elle le laissa l'enlacer. Dans son mouvement, il entraîna Olivia en arrière. Elle s'adossa à nouveau au mur et Peter posa sa tête contre son ventre. Tout en le berçant comme un enfant, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

Une infirmière, faisant sa ronde, entra dans la chambre. Quand elle vit l'état de la chambre et le lit vide, elle appela immédiatement le médecin de garde.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il tenta d'abord de séparer Peter d'Olivia. Mais voyant qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il lui administra un calmant. Quand enfin, il desserra les bras, ils se mirent à trois pour reposer le jeune homme sur le lit. Le médecin attacha les poignets et les chevilles de Peter aux bords du lit. Olivia se leva, grimaçant de douleur et se rapprocha du lit.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Si j'en juge par l'état de la pièce et de votre visage, alors oui, c'est nécessaire », répondit-il.

Olivia passa ses doigts sur le côté de son visage et sentit le sang coagulé. Elle en avait oublié sa blessure.

« L'infirmière va s'occuper de vous », dit-il en saisissant son geste.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le médecin crut bon d'ajouter : « Vous pourrez revenir auprès de lui ensuite »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Olivia entrait dans la chambre, le visage nettoyé et sa plaie pansée. S'approchant du lit, elle regarda Peter dormir paisiblement. Elle se retint de lever sa main et de toucher sa joue. Elle avait eu son compte pour les dix prochaines années. Avant de changer d'avis, elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et tenta de trouver une position confortable pour son dos douloureux.

Ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, était allé trop loin. Elle avait laissé Peter l'embrasser et elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus laisser une telle erreur se produire. Après John, non seulement elle n'était pas prête à laisser un autre homme entrer dans sa vie, mais elle avait également convenu de ne plus mêler travail et plaisir. Et pourtant, elle l'avait embrassé aussi, même si cela n'avait été qu'une seconde. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir eu cette faiblesse et se jura de ne pas s'y laisser reprendre. Peter était et devait rester uniquement son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire de sa mission, quels que soient ses sentiments pour lui. Car oui, à présent, elle le reconnaissait. Elle aimait Peter. Tendrement. Profondément. Indéniablement.

Ce sentiment s'était développé à son insu. Bien à l'abri dans une partie de son cœur, qu'elle croyait brisée. Elle s'était voilée la face et s'en mordait les doigts, à présent. Mais elle ne laisserait plus cela arriver. Elle devait laisser au placard ses émotions et ses faiblesses. C'est sur cette résolution, qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Il se passa plusieurs heures, avant que Peter ne se réveille de son sommeil sans rêves. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout de suite qu'il était dans un hôpital. Il se sentait déboussolé et groggy. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu. Comme Bill Murray dans « un jour sans fin ». C'était comme s'il avait vécu ce moment des dizaines de fois.

Il tourna la tête et il reconnut la silhouette d'Olivia, endormie dans le fauteuil, malgré les lumières tamisées. Un mal de crâne lancinant l'empêchait de se souvenir des évènements. Il tenta de lever la main pour se masser la tempe mais il sentit une résistance. Quand il entendit un bruit métallique, il comprit qu'il était attaché.

Le bruit réveilla instantanément Olivia. Elle leva la tête vers Peter et dès qu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé, elle se leva et approcha. Peter s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand il vit les pansements sur le côté de son visage. Alors, les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête. Tout lui revint. Le choc fut violent. Il serra les dents. Mais le coup de grâce fut l'image de sa main braquant l'arme sur Olivia.

La jeune femme observa le visage de Peter. Quand elle le vit crisper les mâchoires, elle comprit qu'il revivait les derniers évènements. Et quand il leva des yeux incrédules et consternés vers elle, elle anticipa ce qu'il allait dire.

« Olivia, je suis si désolé », dit-il, piteusement.

Olivia secoua la tête et sourit, heureuse qu'il soit de nouveau lui-même. Mais elle savait qu'il s'en voulait et que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'y changerait rien. Elle tenta l'humour.

« Pour quoi ? Le baiser volé ou le coup sur la tête ? », demanda-t-elle, d'un ton espiègle.

Bien qu'accablé de culpabilité, il ne put résister à l'envie de sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle plaisantait.

« Hey, 'volé', n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, au vu de ta réaction… », répondit-il sur le même ton.

« 'Volé' », dit-elle en appuyant sur le mot, « est tout à fait le mot qui convient et pour répondre à ta question, je ne t'en veux pas. Walter m'a expliqué. Tu ne me croyais pas réelle. Après ce que tu as subi, ça peut se comprendre », dit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Je t'ai blessée », dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Ses yeux exprimaient tant de culpabilité, qu'elle en eut mal au cœur. Comme il la fixait intensément, elle entreprit de le délivrer de ses harnais pour couper le contact visuel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Je te détache », répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Et si je t'attaque encore ? », dit-il.

« Tu ne le feras pas », dit-elle avec assurance.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Pourquoi quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle le libérait du dernier harnais.

« Pourquoi es-tu si sûre que je ne le ferais pas ? »

« Tes yeux. Ils ne mentent pas, Peter. Comme quand tu te sentais coupable de ne pas avoir été voir Walter à Saint-Claire. Tu as le même regard », dit-elle avec sincérité.

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes. Sentant qu'elle en avait trop dit, elle baissa les yeux et fit mine de remettre la couverture sur les jambes de Peter.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda-t-elle pour mieux détourner son attention.

« Comme si un bus m'avait renversé », répondit-il.

Elle sourit.

« Alors, c'est que tu vas mieux. Au vu de mes nombreux séjours à l'hôpital, je parle par expérience. Tu peux me croire », expliqua-t-elle.

« Je te crois », répondit-il avec sincérité.

Il la regarda et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les pansements.

« Est-ce ça fait mal ? », dit-il avec un mouvement du menton.

« Non, ce n'est rien du tout. J'ai connu pire »

« Mais cette fois, c'est moi », dit-il, la culpabilité revenant au galop.

Olivia évita un instant ces yeux.

Jamais elle n'avouerait à Peter que le plus dur n'avait pas été la douleur.

Jamais elle ne lui dirait que le pire avait été de revivre une variante plus douloureuse de l'épisode 'Charlie'. Parce que c'était lui.

Jamais elle ne lui dirait qu'elle s'était sentie incapable de se résoudre à tirer sur lui. Parce que c'était lui.

Jamais elle ne lui dirait qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté l'idée d'être à l'origine de sa perte. Parce que c'était lui.

Jamais elle ne le lui dirait parce qu'elle se préservait avec les non-dits.

Elle se reprit et le regarda. Elle lui répondit en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

« Peter, je crois que dans le cadre particulier de notre travail, ce genre de choses est inévitable »

Il émit un petit rire sarcastique.

« Inévitable ? Rien n'est inévitable, Olivia. J'aurais pu éviter cela », répondit-il, amer.

« Tu aurais pu faire bien pire, Peter »

Peter serra les poings, sentant une vague de culpabilité le traverser et lui donner la nausée. Elle avait raison. Il avait pointé son arme sur elle, il aurait pu la tuer. Il serra les dents et un tic nerveux se dessina sur sa joue.

Quand elle lut son expression et qu'elle comprit le double sens de sa phrase, elle s'empressa d'ajouter avec conviction : « Mais tu as su te maîtriser malgré la situation »

Elle vint près de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Ce qui m'amène à cette question : pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? Je veux dire, je comprends l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu étais, tu croyais que tu hallucinais, que je n'étais pas réelle. Alors pourquoi ? »

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela ? Il secoua la tête, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

« Olivia. Hallucination ou pas, rien ne justifie le fait que je t'ai frappée. Je ne me le pardonne déjà pas. Alors quant à penser que je puisse te tirer dessus, c'est intolérable. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal », dit-il avec sincérité et douceur.

Olivia baissa les yeux, gênée par la franchise de Peter. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour avoir posé la question. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Peter de continuer.

« Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers ton visage et vu que tu saignais et que c'était ma faute, je me suis senti si méprisable… et quand j'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai compris que je ne rêvais pas. Tes yeux ne mentent pas non plus, tu sais. Et d'ailleurs, si tu me les caches en ce moment, c'est que tu ne veux pas que je voie que tu regrettes d'avoir posé cette question »

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, surprise qu'il la devine si bien. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, troublée, avant de les baisser à nouveau. Elle était à court de mots. Peter avait le chic pour la percer à jour avec une aisance déconcertante. Voilà pourquoi son instinct de préservation était si acéré en sa présence. En vain, apparemment.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment se sortir de cette situation embarrassante, son téléphone sonna. Infiniment soulagée, elle se leva pour aller le récupérer dans la poche de sa veste. Elle décrocha rapidement.

Peter savait qu'en parlant aussi franchement, il l'avait repoussée dans ses retranchements et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle aurait pris la fuite. S'il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, il ne s'était pas attendu à une quelconque réponse d'Olivia. Que le téléphone ait sonné à cet instant, était finalement une bonne chose.

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle écoutait son interlocuteur. En voyant sa réaction, Peter comprit qu'on ne lui annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Elle raccrocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son visage exprimait la colère.

« Quoi ? », demanda Peter, inquiet.

« Ils se sont enfuis. Tes ravisseurs. Envolés », dit-elle avec rage.

« Comment ? »

« Des complices. On pensait qu'ils n'étaient que deux. On s'est trompés. En clair, à part qu'ils s'intéressent aux univers parallèles, on ne sait rien d'eux », lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête nerveusement.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, elle se tourna vers Peter.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir et de te laisser te reposer », dit-elle, en se forçant à sourire.

Peter acquiesça sans mot dire.

Elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle s'arrêta avant de la franchir. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien », dit-elle, sincèrement.

Etonné par ses paroles, il haussa les sourcils. Etait-ce bien Olivia Dunham qui venait de dire ces mots ? Se sermonnant d'avoir ce genre de pensées, il se contenta d'apprécier cet aveu spontané de la part de la jeune femme. Il poussa même son avantage.

« Olivia, une question à mon tour », dit-il.

Elle le regarda et attendit.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré quand tu en avais l'occasion ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question directement sans dévoiler des choses trop personnelles. Elle prit une seconde pour choisir ses mots.

« Je crois que tu ne poses pas la bonne question. Celle que tu devrais poser est 'sur qui est-ce que j'ai tiré ?' », répondit-elle.

Peter fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai tiré sur John et j'ai tiré sur Charlie », ajouta-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle enchaîna.

« Pour John, c'était dans la cuve. Tu penses peut-être que ça ne compte pas, parce que ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Mais pour moi, il était aussi vivant que tu l'étais, face à moi. Je l'aimais, et pourtant, quand il s'est approché, j'ai tiré », expliqua en secouant légèrement la tête sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il lui était pénible d'en parler, mais moins que d'avouer la véritable raison à Peter. Maîtrisant avec difficulté ses émotions, elle continua.

« Quant à Charlie, oui, il s'agissait d'un métamorphe. Je sais que ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant, c'était son visage qui exprimait la haine, c'étaient ses yeux qui montraient qu'il allait me tuer, c'étaient ses mains qui serraient mon cou. Mais j'ai tiré sur lui, 3 balles dans la poitrine, 1 dans la tête », dit-elle en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

L'un d'elles s'échappa et glissa doucement sur sa joue. Peter aurait donné cher pour l'essayer du bout des doigts et effacer la douleur de ses traits.

« John, l'homme que j'aimais et Charlie qui m'avait soutenue et épaulée depuis mon entrée au FBI. Et je me sens responsable de leurs morts, même si physiquement ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis fin à leurs vies. Mais c'est pour avoir été proches de moi qu'ils ne sont plus là, aujourd'hui. Je garderais ça sur ma conscience toute ma vie »

Peter voulait intervenir mais Olivia ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se tourna vers la porte et fit mine de la franchir, coupant tout contact visuel. Mais elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Seule une petite partie de son visage était visible. Placée ainsi, il ne pouvait pas lire les émotions que ses traits trahissaient si facilement.

« Mais sur toi… », dit-elle, doucement.

Avait-il rêvé l'accent de tendresse dans sa voix au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots ?

« …je n'ai pas tiré », finit-elle avant de partir pour de bon, sans un regard en arrière.

Peter cligna des yeux, sous l'effet de surprise. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette réponse. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment répondu à sa question. Et pourtant ce qu'elle venait de dire avait sans doute bien plus de signification.

S'il essayait de lire entre les lignes, ne venait-elle pas d'avouer qu'elle avait été incapable de tirer sur lui ? Alors même qu'elle l'avait fait sur les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimés dans sa vie. Par extension, pouvait-il en conclure qu'elle tenait plus à lui, désormais, qu'à aucun autre ? N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas pour cette même raison, qu'elle le gardait à distance ? Parce qu'elle souffrait de leur absence et qu'elle ne voulait plus revivre cette souffrance si elle le perdait, lui ? Si ce qu'il supposait était vrai, alors il y avait un espoir.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond sans le voir. Il savait que dès demain, Olivia revêtirait de nouveau sa carapace 'd'agent du FBI', que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et pourtant, tout serait différent. Car désormais, il savait que, par ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, elle avait révélé bien plus qu'une longue tirade. Un non-dit valait parfois bien plus qu'une déclaration. Fermant les yeux paisiblement, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand celle qui occupait ses pensées, vint peupler ses rêves et ses espérances.


End file.
